Kings and Emperors
by StarDustDragonknight
Summary: The Straw Hats continue on there adventure of the New World. On there Way the meet Blaze, who's dream is to become the World Emperor. Will the crew get along with Blaze can they not Full trust him. This Fic Will have a some Shipping in it. Zoro X Robin, Luffy X Nami. So enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, This is my very first One piece Fanfic and I hope you all would like it. There is going to be Shipping in this fic and my OC.**

**And I will say this so I don't have to repeat myself in later chapters. I do not own One piece, All rights go to Oda.**

**Somewhere in the new world in an island where a Celestia Dragon lives.**

Inside a mansion that was owned by a Celestia Dragon, it was a mess. The mansion looked like a wild animal tore it apart. In the bedroom the Celestia Dragon that owns the mansion was lying on the floor all bloody. He was still alive, bearly, as he was slashed from his stomach breathing heavily on his back as his attacker was next to him in the shadows. "Y-You will pay for this!" The Celestial Dragon said weakly. "The marines will have your head for this!"

"Let them try" the attacker said coldly. "So what if the marines come. It won't matter because your going to die." He said pointing his sword right at the Celestial Dragon's neck.

The Celestial Dragon was whimpering and shaking in fear as he looked at the attacker. "P-P-Please don't kill me." He said begging for his life. "I give you anything, money, power, slav-"

"I don't need your money and I hate the idea of slaves!" The attacker said angrily. "I don't want to hear anything from a Celestial Pig like you!" The attacker raised his sword and thirsted at his neck spraying blood.

Later on in the night the attacker walked away from the mansion as it was engulfed in flames. "Someday, I will make my dream into a reality.

**Were the Straw Hats are**

It was a beautiful day on the Sunny. The crew was doing their own thing until they reach the next island. Nami was in the the library drawing sea charts of the islands they visited, Luffy and Usopp were on deck fishing, Chopper in the sick bay making medicine and more rumble balls, Brook was also on deck playing his violin, Franky was in his workshop trying to make new inventions for there trip to the new world, Sanji was cooking up lunch for the crew, Robin was on the higher deck, reading, and Zoro was in the crows nest training.

Luffy and Ussop were not doing too good with the fishing, only catching small stuff and putting them in the tank. "Sanji!" Luffy yelled. "Is lunch ready soon, I'm starving!"

"No it's gonna take a while for the food to get properly cooked." Sanji yelled right back at him.

"But I'm hungry." Luffy wined.

"Well you got to wait." Sanji said in a more calmer tone.

"Hey you guys we'll be arriving at the next island in a few moments." Nami said as she just walked on deck.

"Yes Nami-swan." Sanji said as his eye was shaped like a heart. "Oh and Dinner is almost ready my love."

"That's gonna be a problem" Zoro said jumping down from the crow's nest.

"Oi, Mosshead, if you don't want to eat then you don't have to join." Sanji taking a puff from his cigarette.

"I am gonna eat, you shitty cook!" Zoro raising his voice. "Besides when I said it was a problem, I mean about the Island!"

"Wait, what do you mean by problem with getting to the Island?" Nami interrupted.

"What I mean is that when I was finish training, I saw about ten Marine ships docked there." Zoro informed Nami.

Nami, Sanji, Luffy and Usopp's eyes sank, while Brook stopped play and Robin looked up and closed her book.

"You got to be kidding me!" Usopp shocked.

"What's going on?" Chopper and Franky said at the same time getting on deck.

"A lot of Marines ships are dock on the island we're going to." Robin explained to the both of them. Both Franky and Chopper's faces were shocked once they heard what she said.

"WHAT THE MARINES ARE THERE!?" Chopper finding his voice and then panicking around.

"That is not super" said Franky.

"I Can't belive my ears, ah but I don't have ears. Yohohohohoh" Brook laughed.

"What are we going to do?" Nami said looking disappointed.

"I say we skip the Island and go to the next one." Usopp waving his hand.

"We can't since we have to let the Log Pose record the island's magnetic force. Plus we'll need food and supplies on our next trip." Nami reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot." Usopp looking down. "But if we even get close to the island we'll be blasted out of the water for sure."

"Not if we take the Sub and take a small group" Robin explained.

"That's a super idea Robin." Franky commented.

"Ok, Lets draw strews to see who goes." Luffy suggested.

A few mins later, Nami came back with strew, those with the short strew goes to the island while the rest stay here. After everyone picked, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Nami and Robin all drew the short stews, while the rest just stayed and wished them good luck once they got in the Sub and went to the island. Once they reached the island, like Zoro said, there were about ten Marine ships docked in the area.

"All right, we'll slip up from here. Luffy, Sanji your with me, Zoro your with Robin."

"Wait, Nami why does that Marimo get to be with Robin-chan?" Snaji wined.

"Bucause I said so." Said Nami. "Unless you want me to go with then too?"

"N-No no I'm ok with the group." Sanji pulling a fake smile quickly.

"Good. We'll meet up in about fours hours. So gather as much information as possible and If we run into trouble, use the transponder snails." Nami continued. Everyone nodded and went there separate ways.

Luffy, Nami and Sanji went around town asking for information, while avoiding the marines, but had no luck due to people refusing to talk.

"Man, sure are a lot of people not talking." Luffy said putting his arms behind his head.

"I know what you mean, it's like there afraid of something." Sanji taking a puff from his cigarette. "I just hope Robin is having better luck then us."

While with Zoro and Robin, Zoro was keeping his distance with Robin. Everytime his with her, he feels...odd. Espcally when they are alone. 'Damn Nami, putting me with her. Well at lest I'm not with Luffy or that idiot cook. I mean out all the crew members, I would rather be with her.' he thought to himself.

"Is there something wrong Zoro?" Robin asked looking at him.

"Uh... No, nothing just thinking to myself." He responded as he got out of his thoughts. She just Smirk at him. He like that smile she made, he also like her long raven hair, her eyes her body. 'Damn it, I'm acting like the damn cook. I mean yeah she's pretty, beautiful actually, and we cover each others backs, but I got to keep my goal in mind. I Have to beat Mihawk and become the greatest swords men in the world.' he thought to himself.

Robin was looking at him when they were walking, for some reason she can't stop looking at him. Out of all the crew members he was the closest to her and he always had her back. she remember that Nami told her that he caught her when Eneru nearly killed her and rush to attack him. Also when he blocked Aokiji's Ice saber attack. There was also the time when he fought that CP9 agent, that was a square version of Usopp, in Enies Lobby and unleashed his Asura technique when he insulted her and won the key that freed her from her cuff. Most recently he protected her from that octopus fishman that try to kill her when they were in Fishman Island. She was very thankful for him, but never got the chance to do it properly.

"Zoro" She said, which made him look at her. "I wanted to thank you for saving me those many times."

"No problem, you did the same for me a few times." He said with a slight smirk on his face. "Anyway, the best place to get information would be a bar."

"True and where you can get a drink." Robin teasing him, as she knows that he only wants a drink.

Zoro said nothing as he knows that she's right. After a half hour walk, they reached a bar. The place only had one person, besides the bartender. The guy that was in the bar was a male in his early twenty, six foot-one, fair skin, slim but slightly muscular, long jet black hair, and crimson red eyes. He was wearing a dark Green long coat, black pants with a matching shirt, tan skinned boots and a katana on the right side of his belt.

The guy was drinking a bottle of saké, ignoring Zoro and Robin when they entered. They both moved on, to where the bartender is.

"What can I get you fine folks today" the bartender asks.

"I'll have a bottle of saké" Zoro ordered.

"And some information." Robin said not wanting anything.

The Bartender gave the bottle of sake to Zoro and then went to Robin. "What do need to ask miss, from what I can tell your not from around here" he said.

"Your right, we're travelers, first how long does it take for the Log Pose to record the magnetic field, and second, why are so many Marine ships docked here?" Robin asked.

"Well it takes about two hours for the Log Pose to record, and as for the a lot of Marine ships docked here, it's because a Celestial Dragon was kill here." The bartender said.

Robins eyes sank in and Zoro almost choked on his drink. "Wait a Celestial Dragon died here on this Island!?" Zoro said finishing his drink. The bartender nodded. This was trouble, last time they came face to face with a Celestial Dragon, was when they were trying to buy Camie from them, and it made Luffy punch on of them. It also resulted in facing Admiral Kizaru, Sentomaru, and the Pacifistas that nearly killed them all.

"apparently, it all happened last night. The mansion where the Celestial Dragon was living in burnt down to the ground. People say that a Devil fruit user did it because there was no evident that a touch or a match did it." The bartender continued. "Also they noticed that the slaves were freed from the mansion, some say that it was someone from the revolutionary army, while others think it's pirates who wanted to free there nakama. Either way, it brought the Marines here and have been going around everywhere looking for the culpert."

"Thank you for your time, but we better go." Robin said then nodding to Zoro. As they stood up, and Zoro paying for his drink, an bunch of Marines entered.

"Well, well, well. Look what we found." Said a Marine Capitan walking in front. "Pirate Hunter Roanora Zoro and Devils Child Nico Robin. Two 'demons' of the Straw Hat crew. Look like it's our lucky day. Boys, don't let your guard down, These two are very powerful so hit them with everything you got!" The captain ordered as he drew his sword.

Before Zoro and Robin were going to attack, the man from before stood up and was in front of them. "You, get out of the way!" A marine ordered. The man just stood there silent. "Lets just shot him he's probably with the Stawhats" another solider said. The man reached for his sword and unsheathed it and pulled out a red bladed katana. "Dragon fang." He said while slashing it. a second later and a bunch of marines flew out the or where on the floor. "Kill them!" a solider said and then rushed them. Zoro Unsheath Wado and Robin used her Devil fruit powers.

"Thirty-six caliber phoenix"

"Seis Fleur: Twist"

"Diablo Slash"

Their enemies were all bloody, badly injured or burnt by the three attacks. Then all three ran out in to the bar and into the streets. Hey Who are you and Why did you help us, also why do you have a red blade!." Zorro asked as they were running.

"All of that will be asked soon." Said the man. "But for now I need to ask is where is your ship docked?"

"It's somewhere out to sea." Robin answered. "We our group took a sub to get to this island."

"Alright, no big deal, your friends have a transporter snail right?" The Man asked and they both nodded. "Good, Then tell them to take the sub when we get on the ship."

"What do you mean when 'we get on the ship, you got a boat?" Zoro asked. The man just smirk and grabbed them both. Then a second later his body turned green and scaly, he grew a snout and his teeth were sharp, he increased in sized as he grew a tale and a pair of wings as he transformed into a dragon. He then jumped off and then flapped his wings as he soared to the air with Zoro and Robin holding on to him.

'This guys has to be a Zoan Type devil fruit users, no doubt about it.' Robin thought to herself as they were flying arcorss the seas.

"Oh and if your wondering, I'm not a devil fruit user." Said the dragon. "Like I said I'll explain everything soon when your friends are on the ship.

The Sunny was in sight of them and the dragon now flying towards it. While on dock Franky was on deck with Ussop and Brook wanting to test out the new canon they built.

"Lets test this ting out." Franky announced.

"But Franky san, what will be our target? There is nothing but see here." Brook mentioned.

"Dragon!" Ussop yelled as he ran towards the both of them.

"Don't be ridiculous, everyone knows that they don't exist." Franky laughed at the long nose sniper.

"Oh yeah, well what do you call that!" Usopp pointed as they saw a dragon coming right after them. Brook looked shocked and Franky grinned.

"Super!" Franky yelled as he did his pose. "Now we have something to test our cannon on! Usopp bro, get ready to fire!"

Usopp didn't complain and stared the canon. "Take this you scaly bastard!" Usopp yelled as he fired. The Dragon dodged the canon blasts and avoided as much as possible. Then the Dragon got hit in the sholder and roar in pain. The Dragon crashed on to the, soft, lawn deck. "Haha I got him!" Usopp chreeed in victory. Then the draogn turned back into a man as Zoro and Robin got up from the sudden impact.

"Usopp you jerk! You could have killed us!" Zoro said wacking him across the head. Then helping Robin and the man. up. "Hey you ok?" He asked the young man.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's just a scratch." He said clenching his shoulder. Zoro wasn't convinced and took him to Chopper to look at his wound.

"Hey Chopper, we got a wounded man here, can you treat them?" Zoro barging in the doctors room.

"Of course, just lay him down on the bed so I can take a look." Chopper said as Zoro lay the man down.

"You have a racoon dog as a doctor?" The man asked.

"I'm not a raccoon dog, I'm a reindeer you jerk!" Chopper said angrily as he looked at the man's wound.

"My apologies,doctor." The man smiled. anyway, you should tell your nakama to get back on the ship." He told Zoro. With out a word he went to the kitchen and picked up the called Luffy and the others.

"Man not a single person told us a thing." Luffy sighed as they were walking. Then they hear the transponder snail go off. "Must be Zoro and Robin." Luffy said as they answered.

"Hey Luffy, Nami, Sanji you there?" Zoro asked.

"Loud and clear Mosshead." Sanji answered. "So did you and Robin find a lead in town?"

"Yes we did you cook, but that doesn't matter now, You guys have to get out-of-town right away! A Celestial Dragon died there." Zoro warned them.

"So that's why there are so many Marines." Nami said thinking out loud. "Zoro where are you now?"

"We're on the ship right now. If your wondering how we got back, lets just say that we hitched a ride." Zoro wanting to leave out the details. " Also the Log Pose should be set by now. So get out now!"

"Ok, we are on our way." Nami said hanging up. "You heard him, lets get out of here!"

"Hey there they are, It's the Stew Hats, get them!" A Marine officer said as his comrades charged.

"Gomu Gomu Galtling Gun!" Luffy stretching his arms as he cleared a path for Sanji and Nami.

After what felt like an hour, they made it to the sub and drive back to the ship. Afterwards they reached the Sunny and prepared to set sail.

"Oi, Franky, get the Coup de bust ready." Nami ordered.

"You got it Nami sis." Franky said while they where far enough. "Coup de bust!" And the Sunny was lifted from the sea, and flew a few yards while landing again.

Once they were far from the Island, the man who Chopper was treating open the door from the sick bay and to the deck of the ship. "Thanks Doc, I'll be more careful next time and hope that your long nose friend doesn't shoot more cannon balls at me.

"There's no need to thank me you, bastard." Chopper said embarrassed. Everyone, but Zoro and Robin, were confused about who this guys is.

"Okay you, Who are you, why do you have devil fruit powers and why did you help our us." Usopp pointing a figure at him.

"Wait, who is this guys?" Luffy looking confused.

"He's the guy that help us get on the ship while transforming into a dragon." Robin answered.

"He turned into a Dragon?!" Luffy said with excitement and they look in his eye."

"But still I wants some answers." Usopp said still not trusting there guest.

"Alright, I'll answer all of your questions." Said the man walking to the lawn deck and sitting on near the mass. "As for my name, it's Bahamut Blaze and I'm the guy who killed the Celestial Dragon."

**Cliff hanger! That's all for this chapter. The next chapter will be about Blaze's past and his dreams. So please comment, Rate and Favorite this story. Until Next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, It's me and Hope that you Enjoy. Remember to comment, Favor or Just enjoy reading. The words that are in italic is Blaze's past. as he talks.**

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Chapter 2

"You're the one that killed that Celestial Dragon!?" Nami yelled as her eyes were filled with both anger and fear. Blaze nodded. Everyone, expect Luffy, Zoro and Robin, where shocked.

"Are you crazy, do you know what happens when you harm or kill one of them!" Ussop shouting at him.

"Yeah I know what happens, I killed four of them already." Blaze said in a not caring tone. "Besides the world would be better off without them. Isn't that right, Monkey D. Luffy." He said eyes now on Luffy.

"How did you know who I am?" Luffy dumbfounded.

"THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS YOU!" Everyone said to him.

"That and your Dad talks about you when he's with me." Said Blaze with a slight smirk.

"So you know my dad?" Luffy asked. "How?"

"It's best If I tell you from the beginning." Blaze said leaning more on the mass. "I never knew my parents, but I do know that they were royals somewhere on the Grand Line and I was raised by my uncle Hunter.

**In An Island called Crescent Moon on the Grand Line 10 years ago**

_An eleven year old Blaze was running outside of town to a house on a peck near the water. "Uncle, I'm home!" Blaze shouted across the house and closing the door behind him. _

_"Blaze, welcome back home." Hunter greeting his nephew. Hunter was a man in his late thirties,well built, had short blue hair with a little white on the side with a short beard, red eyes and scars on his left cheek and forehead while holding the katana. "So How was town?" He smiled._

_"It's good. I try to help out the town as much as possible" Said Blaze grinning._

_"Good to hear" Hunter patting his head. "Now get ready for dinner, I make you your favorite, Beef Noodles."_

_"Okay!" Blaze cheered and ran across. As they where eating, Blaze was look at the sword that Hunter keep to his side. It's handle was black and so was it's protector with two dragons circling each other. He remembered that the blade was red, as he saw it only once. It was time to ask. "Um, uncle can I ask you something, why do you always keep that sword on your side? I mean I never seen bandits or even pirates here."_

_Hunter took a bite of noodles and slupted it down and sighed. "It's because it was once your fathers and he told me that when you become a man one day, that I would hand it over to you." Hunter said as he took another bite of his food. "It's also one of the 21 legendary swords and it's considered the best one, The Masamune."_

"Wait, That's THE Masamune that is with you?!" Zoro said looking at Blaze with a look on his face.

"Yes it is." Blaze responded.

"What is it Zoro, you look shocked for some reason." Said Chopper.

"Yeah, Tell us what you know." Luffy said as the whole crew stared.

"Well, when I was Training with Mihawk for the pass two years, he told me about the only red bladed sword in the world called the Masamune. He said that it was wielded by a king who killed hundreds of men with one swing. It also said that it cut though a large diamond. In Short, that's the strongest sword in the world." Zoro finished.

"So That's why you asked him about the sword." Robin remembering that he asked while they were running from the marines.

"I hate to bother but can I continue?" Asked Blaze. everyone said yes and listened to his past. "Then everything happened the day after."

_A World Government came and started firing at the Island. The whole town was burning down, men, women and children were dying left and right. Blaze was running to get back to the house. 'Uncle, please be safe.' Blaze said to himself as he ran even faster. As he got to the house, Hunter was fighting off the soldiers of the World Government and the Marines that were helping them. _

_Hunter sees Blaze running towards him. "Blaze get out of here! Run away! Just Run-" He was cut off by a Magma like hand that went though his chest. Blaze eyes when wide open as he saw Hunter fall to the ground._

_"Uncle!" Blaze cried as he ran to his side. "Uncle hang in there. You have to live, there's no one I can turn to." He said shaking him and crying._

_"You called him Uncle. So that means your King Bahamut Blitz's son, the son of a dead kingdom." The Manrine , Vice Admiral Akainu, said as he was looking down. Blaze got angry at him, took Masamune, and charged at him. Akainu just punched him in the gut and fell. "You are such a weakling, and charging with anger will do nothing but get yourself killed." He said stepping on him. "But to bad your life will end here." _

_"WAIT!" Hunter said before Akainu was going to strike. "I don't care what happens to me, but I beg of you, don't kill him. I don't care if you kill me let him live!" he cried as tears ran to the side of his face. _

_"Fine, He will live." Akainu said as he released Blaze. "But he'll be enslaved." Hunter's eyes widen with anger as they put chains and cuffs on his nephew. Blaze strugged as he was brought on the ship, as the island was burning._

"In a matter of days, I was sold to the Celestia Dragons and had that cursed mark on my back making me a slave." Blaze said as he clenched his hands. "I'll never forget those days as I was beaten and thouched to their own entertainment. Then he came, Vegapunk."

_Three years being a slave. A fourteen year old Blaze was strapped into a table. As the last thing he could remember was that a scientist came to the mansion and he was pull from his cell and knocked out. A few second later a tall doctor, who was covered in darkness of the room. "Ah your awake, good. I didn't want to do this experiment while your asleep." Said the doctor._

_"Who the hell are you? Where am I and why am I doing here?!" Blaze said angerly as he wanted to kill him._

_"How rude of me, My name is Vegapunk and you are in one of my labs. "Said the doctor. "As for why you are here, you have a special type of DNA that is related to a creature. Tell me Do you know the tale of the Dragon King Bahamut?"_

_"Of course I do, that's my last name. If it wanting to know about my ancestor, then you're not getting it from me." Blaze said in a nasty tone._

_"Oh no, I already know about the history. I want to give his powers." Vegapunk said calmly._

_"Giving me his powers? What is that suppose to mean?" Blaze sounding confused._

_"You will see now." Vegapunk said as he snapped his figures to release a machine with a blood tank in it. There were other Doctors and nurses surrounding him as the tighten the Straps on Blaze and bring the machine closer to him. "You see, King Bahamut was said to turn into a mighty dragon, and so I want to see if your DNA will mix in with his cells to become what he once was. But I think I said enough, let us begin."_

_The needle dig its way into Blaze arm as the machine released the tank of blood. Blaze screamed in pain as the blood entered his body. When the tank was empty, his body started to change into what Vegapunk wanted, A giant green scaled lizard that could breath fire and fly. Blaze now realized that he transformed broke the straps and charge at Him._

_"That won't do." Vegapunk said as he pressed a button. Blaze stopped as his collar started to shock him. he struggled as he get smaller and half human half dragon form. "Now behave or you will get a bigger shock next time" he said. "Now since I don't know if it affects you like a devil fruit, I want to see if you can swim." _

_An Hour later, Blaze was sent into a large pool of water. As he reached down, he started to move his hands and feet to avoid drowning. He swam to the top in only a few seconds. "Good that means that your new ability are not of a devil fruit powers." Vegapunk said as he examined. "Once we are down with you test, you will be brought back to the Celestial Dragons." Blaze cured at the doctor as they did father tests, Such as breath fire, how thick his scales were, how to fly, ect._

_After a week of being tested on, Vegapunk and his scientists brought him back to the Celestial Dragons. They treated him even harder then when he was a human. This when on for half a year. "I hate this very much, the torture, the humiliation, all of it! I...I don't want anyone to live a life like this, not even criminals. I just want to get out of here so bad." Blaze said as he was in his cell._

_A few days later, as one of the Celestia Dragons was on his ship, Blaze was scrubbing the deck on his hands and knees. "Oi, You, Slave, why haven't you get my dinner?" The Celestial Dragon asked. Blaze just keep silent. "Hey I'm talking to you!" The Celestial Dragon said kicking him. Blaze just stayed silent and gave an dark looking glare. "Very well then, you are no longer a use to me, I'll just kill you right here and now." He said taking the Masamune and unsheathing it. "Good bye, Slave." _

_As he rose the blade up, A loud crash was heard as __soldiers _flew from the ship. "It's the Revolutionary Army!" A solider said as he spotted the many ships, including the Monkey D. Dragon's ship. The revolutionist kept firing the Celestial ship and boarding it.

_The Rebels and the guards keep fighting each other neck to next to each other, until the flag-ship of the rebels was near. "Death Wink." A man very large man, Ivankov, attacked when the soldiers were now cornered. Also Dragon walked on deck, as his foes fell right before him. "Free all the Slaves that were captured on the ship." He told his men. _

_As he and the Rebels fought their way towards the ship. He found that the Celestial Dragon rest the blade on Blaze's neck. "Don't come any closer Rebel, or I will kill him." He said in a shaky tone. Dragon just stood there with an emotionless face. He saw that Blaze had an angry look in his eye towords this noble._

_"Boy, what is your name?" Dragon asked._

_"Blaze, Bahamut Blaze sir." Blaze responded._

_"Ah, Blitz's son, he was a good friend of mine, Tell me do you want to kill this man. Because I can help you?" Without another word Blaze nodded. Dragon smirked and preformed a Hiki on the collar that was on Blaze neck and came loss, hitting the floor._

_With the collar broken, Blaze smirked and grabbed the nobles arm. "Pay back time you pig." he said as he turn to his half human half dragon form. He slashed at noble with a clawed hand and bit right at him, shaking him like a dog would do to a rag doll. The Celestial Dragon dropped dead as his blood. I'll take this back if you don't mind." Blaze grabbing the Masamune from the dead Nobel's hands and turned to Dragon. "Thank you very much." He said as he helped out the rebels._

_Soon after the Revolutionary army was now sailing away to the now destroyed noble ship. Blaze was on the flag-ship, now knowing who saved him. He walked towards Dragon, who was facing the East Blue. "Um... Dragon, I wish to join you and the Army." _

_"Really, what is the reason?" Dragon now facing him._

_"After being enslaved for nearly four years, I have a goal in mind and I want to make it into reality." Blaze said aloud. _

_Dragon smirked and was interested in the boy. " Really, and what is this goal of yours?" He asked._

_Blaze struggle at first but took a deep breath and started to speck. "My goal is to... is to... My Goal Is To..."_

"Become the World Emperor." Blaze finishing his tail to the Strawhat crew. "And when I do, I will make sure that we live in a better world, abolish slavery and to banish that mark as I did with mine, even if it's to make me a criminal."

Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Brook were in tears as he finished. "That was one of many of the saddest pasts I have heard of." Franky said while trying to whip his tears.

"Out of all of our history and our dreams, this one is up there." Chopper cried. "And your Uncle, That really touched me."

Nami was holding on to her tears as she also never knew her real parents but loss a loved one that was like a mother to her. Robin knew how hard it was to struggle in life after being alone for many years and spent two years herself in the revolutionary army. Sanji and Zoro understood the big dream, because they all had dreams themselves. Luffy walked up to him and had a big grin on his face. "Blaze, I want you to join my crew and become our nakama." He said. "After all I'm going to be the King of the Pirates."

Blaze stood up from the mass, looking at Luffy and the others. "Sure why not. The Pirate King's Crew and the World Emperor, can't beat that." he said steching his hand out to him.

"Nope." Luffy said as he took his hand and shook it.

Everyone in the crew greeted Blaze and introduced themselves as they all sat down and ate dinner that evening.

"Excuss me, Blaze-san, may I ask what do you mean when you said that you will 'banish that mark as I did with mine.'" Said Brook. Everyone else looked at the end of the table, where Blaze was sitting.

"Oh yeah, Every slave of the Celestial Dragons was marked with a circle with three triangles on top and a one on the bottom, other wise know as 'The Claw of the Celestial Dragon.' But when I was in the Revolutionary Army I replaced it like the Fisher Tiger did with his Sun Pirates." Blaze explained. "You want to see it?"

"If you comfortable show it, that is." Sanji said while cleaning the dishes and everyone else said the same.

"Ok, I'll show you." Blaze said finishing his food as he removed his jacket and shirt, as well as pulling the back of his hair to the side, so that they could get a better view of it. His mark had a black circle in the middle of it but instead of three triangles, it had a dragon's head, where the middle triangle would be, as it looked at the crew and the two sides ones were replaced by wings as well a the bottom having a tail coming down to his lower back. "So how does it look?"

"It looks awesome, almost looks like a tattoo!" Franky giving a thumbs up.

"I have to admit that is one impressive scar." Zoro commented. And later eveyone commented on it.

"Alright enough, Now lets give it up for or new nakama." Luffy raising his mug. "Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!" Everyone else cheered.

Ok I think that is enought out of this chapter and here is the link to Blaze's mark, I do not own it but it best desribes what it mostly looks like  imgres?newwindow=1&client=firefox-a&hs=TCV&sa=X&rls= :en-US:official&tbm=isch&tbnid=Zz55v7_NJiqGZM:&imgrefurl= art/Dragon-Tattoo-42398742&docid=IfReZKsxyvkfWM&imgurl= fs12/i/2006/306/a/e/Dragon_Tattoo_by_ &w=1024&h=768&ei=gVvCUYuXMbPF4AOAz4DoBg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:63,s:0,i:287&iact=rc&page=3&tbnh=172&tbnw=230&start=49&ndsp=33&tx=135&ty=57&biw=1280&bih=669

I know it's a long link until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me. First I want to thank Jabrax13 for reviewing. Thank you for reviewing and I do like 4 years and I want to read the next chapter soon. The reason why I didn't make Blaze a devil fruit user is because I wanted to try something new and I was going to make a sequel after I finish this Fanfic. It's going to be with him and another character we know and LOVE. That's the only hint I'm giving you so if you can guess who it is I'll PM you, if not I'll give another hint in the new chapter. I don't Own One Piece all rights go to Oda.**

**Chapter 3**

It has been two weeks since they left the island and Blaze joined the crew. He got along with everyone quite well and they told him about their hopes and dreams when finding the One Piece. He also got to know their personality and traits. For example how Brook always asks Nami or Robin if he could see their panties and always gets hit by Nami. Or to eat his food fast so Luffy won't eat it.

Later that day, Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Robin and Blaze were playing poker together. It was the seventh game so far and Robin won the last six. Almost everyone folded expect for Zoro, Robin and Blaze.

"Three of a kind" Zoro smirked as he showed three jacks. "Try to be that."

"Full house." Blaze said throwing down three kings and two queens. "Looks like I win."

"No I still have my hand to show." Robin said as she throw down a royal flush.

"What, that's impossible!" everyone said looking at her cards. Robin just gave her smile as she claimed her seventh victory.

"There is no way she can beat everyone seven times in a row." Ussop said.

"Are you accusing me of cheating." Robin said resting her head on her hand.

"Well, No, I mean you I can't prove it." Usopp said.

"I didn't see any hands with eye in the back of us, so it's impossible if she was." Blaze pointed out.

"Here is your coffee Robin-chan." Sanji walking up to her and placed a cup in front of her. She thank him and took a sip as he left.

"Want to have another round?" Robin asked.

"No way I'm done losing." Usopp standing up and when to his area to work on some new attacks.

"Yeah I'm done too." Luffy said going too the front of the Sunny.

"I'm done playing, besides I need to train some more." Zoro said walking two the crow's nest.

"Same." Blaze said following him.

"Have fun you two." Robin said teasingly. Zoro walked turned his head quick so that she did she the light blush on his face.

But when he turned around, Blaze saw the look on his face and smirked. 'So those two like each other a lot, but don't want to admit it.' He thought to himself. ' I got to face one of them later on, maybe Zoro after training.' as he followed Zoro to the training room. Both Zoro and Blaze were lifting heavy weights in the Training room and practice with each others swords. Once training was over, they both rested a bit and sat down. 'Now's my chance. It's now or never.' Blaze though to himself. "Hey Zoro, can I ask you something."

"Go ahead, ask what ever you want." Zoro said whipping himself with a towel.

"Do you like Robin?" Blaze asked.

Zoro was caught off guard by the question. "I don't know what your taking about." Was his responds.

"Do you like Robin more than just a crew mate." Blaze said more specifically.

"No I don't" Zoro lied.

"Your lying." Blaze said just by looking at him. "Look, it's ok if you do, I'm not going to tease or bribe you or anything like that. I mean she is an attractive woman and all, heck I think see's a ten out of ten."

"Don't judge her by some number like that ero-cook." Zoro almost yelling.

"But I'm right am I?" Blaze said in a serious tone.

Zoro sighed in defeat and nodded. "Yeah, I like her." He said looking down. "But I can't let her know, not now at least."

"Why not? And don't give me some bullshit answer, like you and her are nine years apart." Blaze said getting even more serious.

"No, it's just that I have to make my dream come true, to become the best swordsman in the world and I can't let her distract me. Plus I made a promise that I would make it come true." Zoro looking at Wado Ichimonji, mainly, Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui while saying it.

"Well it's not a bullshit answer, but still you can make that promise and be with her at the same time." Blaze encouraging him. "I don't know who you make that promise to, but I'm sure who every he or she is, I'm sure they want you to be happy. And don't think she's a distraction, think of her as one of your strengths."

Zoro hated to admit it but he was right. When he was fighting Kaku insulted her, he unleashed his nine sword style/Kyutoryu; Asura. Plus when he was training with Mihawk, he wanted to get stronger so he can protect his nakama, especially Robin. "Your right." He said while wiping off all the sweat on his body. "She is my strength and always will be. But don't you dare tell anyone, especially Robin, how I feel or I'll cut you into ribbons." He threaten.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone. I promise." Blaze said backing up a bit. "However If she confess her feelings towards you, I am going to tell her."

"And if she doesn't?" Zoro asks.

"I highly doubt that, but if she doesn't I won't say a word." Blaze responded. "I just need to talk to her for just a second, maybe when we land on the next island I get pair up with her."

"Sounds like a plain, that is if you do get pair up with her." Zoro said.

"Oi Zoro, Blaze, we will be arriving at the next island soon!" Luffy shouted.

Zoro and Blaze put there shirts on and started to climb down to meet up with the crew. "Alright we be meeting on the island soon so we got to are going in three groups and One person will stay on the ship and guard it" Nami announced.

"I'll stay on the ship." Zoro volunteered. "I have nothing to do in town anyway."

"Ok, since Zoro is staying on the ship, that makes thing easier. Ussop, your with Brook and Franky. Luffy, your with me and Sanji. Finally Blaze, your with Robin and Chopper." Nami organizing the group. "An objections?" While looking at Sanji at the last part. But nobody objected to the last part.

'Well I hoping it was just me and Robin but it's still ok, I just need to get her alone for a bit to talk to her what she thinks of Zoro.' Blaze thought to himself.

"Is something wrong, Blaze?" Chopper asked.

"Oh, nothing Chopper I was just thinking to myself." Blaze getting out of his thoughts.

"Maybe he was thinking about see Robin-san's panties." Brook laughed as he was set on fire.

"And when do I do stupid stuff like that?!" Blaze said as with an irritated look as he was done breathing Brook on fire.

Brook ran around the deck, still on fire, and doing stop, drop and roll. "Ahh help my skins going to burn. Wait I don't have skin Yohohohoho." After a while the fire on Brook died down and they approached the island and everyone went to their group and went there groups, while Zoro stayed behind to watch over the ship.

**With Brook, Franky and Usopp**.

The three were gathering supplies for some tools and parts for the ship or some new invention.

"I hope we find some parts to upgrade the Sunny." Franky said while looking at a workshop that they stopped at.

"Good idea Franky, maybe we will get something to help." Usopp looking thought a pile on the other side of the workshop.

While Franky and Ussop were looking in the workshop, Brook was looking at a music store across the street. He was searching for some music sheets that may interest him on their journey later. "Hmm I wonder what I should play next for Luffy-san and the others." He said thinking out loud and taking a look at some more sheets. "Ah this looks interesting." As he picked up a sheet of notes that he never seen before and started to read it. 'This is quite a song, I'll take it.' Brooked walked up to the counter, paid for the music and met up with Usopp and Franky.

**Luffy, Nami and Sanji**

'Why did I made a group with these two idiots?' Nami thinking to herself as Luffy whining and Sanji fluttering. "Will you two just shut up!" She said hitting both.

"Sorry." They both said as they received a few bumps and black eyes on their face.

"Anyway, lets just get what we came for and see how long the log pose takes for us to get to the next island." Nami said trying to calm herself down. 'And maybe some shopping alone the way.' Smiling at herself.

"Nami- Swans so beautiful when she is thinking." Sanji doing his noodle dance.

"Ok. Lets go." Luffy grinning and walking a head of them.

"Wait Luffy we don't even know were to look first." Nami chasing after him followed by Sanji.

After a half hour later they find a market where food, cloths and other valuables. "Alright Meat!" Luffy shouted but then got a boot to the head by Sanji.

"We got buy them first and we are not getting a lot of meat. We need to have other foods besides meat Luffy!" Sanji still putting his foot on him.

"Ok I understand, now can you get off me." Luffy trying to break free from Sanji's foot.

Nami sighed. 'Sometimes he's an idiot of a captain, but he's our idiot of a captain. That's why we depend on him.' She though to herself as she was taking a look at clothing.

**With Robin, Chopper and Blaze**

All three were at the towns bookstore, looking at different types of books.

"Blaze, may I ask what you're reading?" Robin asked approached him, while Chopper was looking at different section.

"Some book on history." Blaze responded. "I have to know these things if I become the World Emperor."

"That is a true statement. But I mostly see you training with Zoro all the time, so I'm thinking your training your body instead of your brain." Robin sounding interested.

"I read something after I'm done training or if it's my night watch when everyone's in there rooms." Blaze closing the book. 'I got her to confess what she thinks of Zoro, but I can't do it directly.' "Well you got to keep a balance between brains and brawns."

"That's a good to keep a balance of both. Does Zoro read when you guys take a break?" She asked smiling.

'Now I got her.' Blaze thought to himself keep a serious face. "Yeah, he does sometimes, mostly trains but reads about the different warriors from different lands. You sound interested in Zoro for some reason, do you like him?"

Robin's smile disappeared and looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said. 'How does he know?'

'Wow, she's just like him when I asked.' Blaze sighed and looked at her seriously. "Your hiding something Robin and I think, no I know what it is. You like Zoro a lot."

"No I don't." Robin lied.

"OK then tell me this for the past two weeks, why do you have that look in your eye when he's near you or when it looks like your reading on deck, but your also looking at the crow's nest." Blaze getting more serious than last time.

Robin couldn't counter his agreement. "Did you know for a while?" She said in defeat.

"Yeah, I did. And don't worry I won't tell the others." Blaze responded.

"Thank you." Robin said softy.

"So you going to tell him how you feel about him?" Blaze asked.

I-I can't. I don't want to distract him from his dream. I know he wants to be the best swordsmen in the world and I don't want to be in his way." Robin showing some emotions.

"You two are just the same. Not wanting to show your feelings towards each other when your both around." Blaze rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Robin now confessed.

"I mean you both like each other but don't want to admit it." Said Blaze.

Robin's heart-felt like it skipped a beat when she heard those words. "You mean he-"

Blaze nodded, before she could finish her sentence. "As you do him. I recommend you tell him tonight, when he's on watch."

Robin's smile returned once again and nodded. "I will tell him, tonight, thank you Blaze."

"No problem. Now let's get some information and head back to the ship." He said walking to the counter.

"Blaze, do you have a woman in your life." Robin said wanting to know.

Blaze just stopped and didn't even turn around. "No. Not yet as least, but I'll find her someday."

"I hope you do." Robin following right behind then joined by Chopper.

"Did you find anything of interesting?" Chopper asked with a few medical books in his hands.

"Yes we sure did Chopper." Robin said to him carrying a few books herself.

"I'll pay for the them, so we can look for some information and head back to the ship" Blaze his wallet out.

**On the Sunny**

In the middle of the afternoon, Zoro was sleeping under the mass of the ship. Zoro lifted an eye open a few mins later as Sanji, Luffy and Nami were the first to come back to the ship, carrying food, drinks and cloths.

"Oi, Zoro we're back!" Luffy shouted.

"I know I sensed you coming." Zoro getting up from the mass and stretching from his nap.

"Looks like we are the first here." Luffy looking around while Sanji and Nami put the food and clothing away.

"Oi, Marimo helps us out, will ya." Sanji taking a puff out of his cigarette.

"Shut up, Mr. Nosebleed." Zoro countered calmly.

"What did you call me you dumbass!" Sanji biting on his cigarette.

"You heard me Dartborad brow!" Zoro getting in his face.

"Hey no fighting on the Sunny right now." Franky said as he just got on the ship, followed by Ussop and Brook, as he was carrying supplies.

The two looked away from each other and went their separate ways.

"So Nami, did you get any information on the island?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, the Island is called Tigers Fang and it's ran by the Takeda Kingdom, One of the most corpted Kingdoms. And it will take three weeks for the Log Pose to set." Nami answered. "But good news is that there are no Marines posted on this island."

Well that's good, but three weeks? Can wait that long?" Usopp asking the rest of the crew.

"Can we wait that long for what?" Chopper asked.

"Oh hey guys what's going on?" Blaze said right behind followed by Robin.

"The Log Pose won't be set until three weeks." Nami fill them in.

"Oh, Can we really wait that long?" Chopper asked.

"It's better then Little Garden." Zoro said still streaching.

Everyone that was once on that Island agreed.

"Man first it's the Takeda and now we can't leave for three weeks, might as well take the time as much as possible." Blaze digging his hands in his jacket.

"How did you know that the Takeda were on this island." Franky asked lifting his shades.

"After the bookstore, we asked around town and the villagers said that the Kingdom of Takeda were controlling the island. They raise the taxes here pretty high here they help the World Government and take what they want." Blaze informing them.

"Well now that you mention it. The food and stuff were expensive out of their regular price." Nami thinking over it. "Blaze, I know what your thinking, and the answer is no, we will not cause a revolt. I now you want to help them but we can't do it now. Promise you won't revolt." She said looking serious.

"Alright fine, I won't revolt." Blaze swearing. "Unless it's something serious. Like them taking the ship or kidnapping one of us."

"Can't argue with that." Luffy grinning.

'I hate to say it, but he's got a point.' Nami facepalming herself.

"Dinners almost ready Nami-Swan, Robin-Chan!" Sanji said joyfully.

Everyone just got ready for dinner and had spaghetti with sauce. Zoro and Robin kept eyeing each other while eating without everyone noticing.

'Tonight I'm going to tell him everything. Too tell him how I truly feel.' Robin though to herself as she kept glancing at him.

Zoro noticed that she was looking his way when she was eating. 'Blaze must have told her, but he didn't get the chance if she feels the same way. Well I guess I have to find out on my own.' As he took another bite of spaghetti.

'I didn't have time to tell him, guess whatever happens, happens.' Blaze taking a peek at them both.

"Well I'm full and ready to hit the hay." Luffy finishing his third plate and heading to the boys bedroom.

"Yeah same here." Nami yawned and went to the girls room.

Everyone did the same and when to bed, except Zoro who went to the crow's nest and started to train to keep awake. Just then a someone from the hatch when up and observed him swing the heavy weight for a good thirty minutes.

Once Zoro was done, he noticed that Robin was the one who was with him. Zoro was a bit shocked that she was up here with him. "What do you want?" he asked in his normal tone while wiping the swear off with a towel.

"I couldn't sleep and I was wondering if I could join you." Robin responded and getting closer.

"Whatever, I don't mind." Zoro responded right back. Then she sat down next to him. Zoro was a little nervous, so was Robin, when she was near. They sat there in silent not looking at each other. 'Come on you can do this, just tell her.' He said to himself. "Robin I-"

"Zoro I've been thinking about us." Robin interrupted him and facing him as she got closer. "I even when you didn't trust me when I first join the crew, you still protected me from danger and got stronger day by day. You're a loyal, brave and limitless man, and I like about you." Then, she got closer to him. Zoro, I lov-" But she was interrupted, not by words but, by Zoro's own lips pressed on to hers.

"I feel the same way." He said when his lips departed from hers. "You are the most intelligent, brave and beautiful woman I met."

"Zoro..." Was all she could say as Robin pressed her lip to his this time. He kissed her back and they both moaned and taking on their own tastes and scents. When Robin explored his mouth as he smelled like steel and tasted like sweet sake. It was Zoro's turn as she smelled like flowers and tasted like coffee. They both parted for air what felt like hours, breathing heavily as they were making out what felt like hours. "Just let me stay here, please." She begged out of breath. He couldn't refuse and let her as she rested on his bear chest. Zoro layed his head on her head and they both drifted off to see that peaceful night.

**Well there you have it, The Zoro X Robin chapter. I know I rushed it but there will be more moments soon and I will make the Luffy X Nami Chapter soon. And If your Woundering what Music sheet was Brook looking at, well you got to find out next time. As for the name Takeda, It's based on a Samaria clan with one that pretty famous at one point, so look it up. But for now please comment, rate, like ect. And thank you again Jabrax13 for commenting. Until Next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me and I'm here with another Chapter for you. But first I want to thank the following people for reviewing.**

**xXwendeyXx3: Thanks for the review and you just gave me an Idea on the crews reaction. So you kind of helped in a way. And ZoRobin will be strong.**

**Jabrax13: Thank you for reviewing all the chapters so far and keep up the good work. Also thanks for guessing. Keep enjoying it.**

** .1: It's mostly Straw hat pirates, with my OC, and ZoRobin. so no need to skip any chapters but do enjoy.**

**I do not Own One piece.**

**Chapter 4**

The morning sun rose on the crow's nest as it hit the sleeping couple. Zoro was the first to wake up, as he noticed Robin still cuddled to his chest. He smirked when he saw this. "Man she's so beautiful when she sleeps. I wish I could stay like this, but we don't want to get caught by the others." He said to himself as her pecked her on the nose.

Robin woke up, with just a small moan, as she rubbed her eyes. She smiled when she was fully awake. "Morning." Robin said kissing 'her swordsman.'

"Morning. Sorry I woke you up." Zoro apologizing.

"No it's fine. I liked it a lot actually." Robin lowered her eyes and having a sexy tone on that last part. "Besides we have to get up anyway, or else the everyone will catch on." Robin getting up.

"Yeah, and I don't want us to get caught by the others." Zoro getting up himself and helping her up.

"When should we tell the others?" Robin asked.

Zoro had to think about it. He didn't want to rush the relationship but he also didn't want Sanji or any other guy to get their hands on her, when they think she is single. "I would say wait a few days so we can build our relationship better." He said to her as he grabbed his swords. "If that's OK."

"I agree actually, we just started so lets build it up first. Then when the time is ready we'll announce it to the crew." Robin said, fixing herself up.

Zoro was watching her, mesmerized at how she was fixing her hair, cloths and the rest of herself. When she was finished, he approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He just stood there hugging her waist, just wanting to feel her. He let go a few minutes later started to walk to the hatch. "Come on, we don't want to miss breakfast." He said before climbing down.

Robin followed and climbed down to the lawn deck. So far, her and Zoro we're the first ones up. "Looks as though we are the first." She said as looked around to make sure.

"In that case I think we still have a little time to ourselves." Zoro said leaning in to kiss her.

Going back a few minutes, Blaze was in the bathroom, taking a bath. "Good thing I woke up early, otherwise I would be too busy or the girls would be hogging up the tub." He said out loud. While he continued with his bath, his transponder snail started to ring. Lucky he hear it, went out of the tub, brought to the tub and answered it. "Hello?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze it's been a while." a calm but dark voice said though the transponder snail.

"Dragon, sorry I didn't report to you. I was busy with the crew." Blaze greeting his higher commander.

"It's fine. So how is Luffy and his crew?" Dragon asked.

"He and the others are doing fine. We just reached Tigers Fang Island, it seems that the Takeda control it." Blaze throwing out this information to his boss.

"I see, the Takeda kingdom are one of our major targets to bring down the world government and cut off a major supply line. So you must take them down." Said Dragon. "Plus it will bring you closer to becoming World Emperor."

"I just need time to attack and plan everything. Plus I promised that I wouldn't revolt unless something serious happens. I don't want the crew to think I'm a wild horse." Blaze explained.

"Very well, If the Takeda do anything out of control, take this opportunity and strike." Dragon commanded.

"I understand, I'll do it." Blaze agreeing.

"Good and Blaze, tell Luffy that he's not alone." Dragon said calmly.

"I'll tell him. Take care, Boss." Blaze said hanging up and getting out of the bath. "Better get dressed and eat breakfast." He said drying off and putting on some fresh cloths. He wore blue jean pants, a red shirt along with his long green coat and tan skinned boots. Once he walk out the door, right in the lawn deck, he saw the swordsman and the archaeologist making out. "I'm guessing everything went well last night."

As soon as he said that, Zoro and Robin pull apart. "Oi, How long have you been there." Zoro said looking angry as his hand was on Sandi Kitetsu.

"I just got here and sorry that I broke up your little...session." Blaze coming down the stairs to the grass lawn deck."

"Why are you up so early?" Robin asked.

"I wanted to take a bath so I did just that." Blaze responded. "But why are you two up so early?"

They both stood silent and a few minutes later Robin spoke. " We didn't want to get caught by the others."

"So don't even say a word, Dragonbreath." Zoro threatened.

"I'll ignore the insult, but I'll keep my word." Blaze said keeping his cool. "The others will find out sooner or later that you two are dating."

"We know, we are going to tell them in a few days, that way we can build our relationship better." Robin explained.

"Makes sense. Don't want to rush a relationship and say you're a couple in one night." Blaze said understanding. "I'm not going to bother you two any father, just enjoy yourselves." He said walking away from them and into the kitchen.

"Shall we?" Robin asked.

"Yeah" was all Zoro said as he and Robin walked to the kitchen.

After a few hours, Luffy, Sanji, Nami and the rest of the crew woke up and started to have breakfast. The crew was protecting their food from Luffy as always and were noisy as well.

"So any plains on any inventions yet?" Luffy asking Usopp or Franky.

"No nothing new to make just yet." Franky said as did Usopp.

"Aww, this is going to be so boring on this Island!" Luffy having on of his childish tantrums.

"If your that board then do something around town to keep your mind off things." Sanji suggested.

"I think I will, thanks Sanji." Luffy said eatting all of his food in one big gulp and walked to exit the kitchen.

"Oh, Luffy I almost forgot, I talked to Dragon this morning, more like he called me when I was taking a bath. He told me to tell you that 'You not alone.'" Blaze said before Luffy fully exited.

Everyone was a bit shocked to hear that Dragon left a message to Luffy, even if it was a message of support. "When you talk to dad..." sounding serious which made everyone look at there captain. "... tell him I said thanks." Luffy grinned, which made everyone almost fall off their chairs.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!? Ussop, Sanji, Chopper and Franky said in unison.

"Pretty much." Luffy said.

"Also he told me something." Blaze continued. As everyone turned to look at Blaze. "He told me that it was very important to destroy the Takeda Kingdom as it will stop a major supple line for the World Government and bring me closer to my own personal goals."

Everyone was more shocked than before. First it was a personal message to Luffy, now it's a mission towards Blaze. Everyone was speechless and then Nami started. "You can't, you promis-"

"I told him that I will have to wait for them to do something serious." Blaze interrupting her which made Nami stop speaking.

"Ok, do what ever you have to do. If you want to take them down, go ahead." Luffy exiting the kitchen with a careless tone.

"Wow Luffy didn't even care what you do." Chopper looking were Luffy once was.

"Yeah. I might as well go with him." Blaze said finishing his breakfast and heading out the door. "Oi, Luffy, mind if I join you.

"Sure, I don't mind." Luffy said to him. Two hours later, Blaze and Luffy were walking around town. "Hey Blaze, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Blaze responded.

"What's dad like?" Luffy asked out of the blue. "I mean you know him for a while so you must know alot about him."

"You dad... well, I don't know much but I'll try my best." Blaze answered. "So what do you want to hear first?

"What does he look like?" Luffy getting to the easiest question first.

"Tall, long raven hair, always looks serieous, has a tattoo on the left side of his face and always wears a green cloak all the time." Blaze said describing him.

"Ok, so does he talk about grandpa?" Was Luffy's next question.

"He doesn't talk about his past to anyone. Sorry" Said Blaze.

"Ok,...what is he to you?" Was Luffy's next question.

Blaze struggled with the question. "What is he to me?" He repeated to out loud. "I guess he's like a teacher to me and my higher command as well as my savior."

"Is that all?" Luffy asked. "Cause it sounds like to me that he like a father to you."

"I wouldn't call him my father, but I guess I do considered him family, just like you and the others." Said Blaze.

"Hey I would consider you family, almost like a brother." Luffy grinned.

"Yeah, you are like a little brother to me." Blazed smirked as they continued walking. They talked about their adventures that they went and the opponents they fought against, had some food until they got back to the ship in the evening. "Wow can't believe that we spent the whold day just talking."

"Yeah, hope the others weren't looking for us." Luffy said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Well it's my shift to watch the night. Take care Luffy, see you in the morning." Blaze stretching out his dragon wings on his back and fly's to the crowsnest.

"Ok, see ya in the morning." Luffy waved and heading to the boys bedroom.

Two days have passed since the Strawhats landed on Tigers Fang and everyone was doing their own thing. Nami and Robin went to do some shopping, Franky and Ussop were making a piano for Brook in the aquarium bar, because he said he needed one for a song he was trying and his violin and guitar didn't have the right notes to it. Chopper and Luffy were fishing, Sanji went into town to look for the spices he needed, though everyone thinks that the real reason was to hunt down some beautiful women. Zoro and Blaze went to town as well, but they went to look for sword cleaners and booze.

Once Zoro and Blaze bought the cleaning kit, they went to a pub and ordered some sake.

"This is one of the best sake I had in a while." Zoro taking a sip.

"You said it." Blaze taking a sip as well. "So Zoro, have any more romantic sections with Robin?"

"No I haven't." Zoro responded. "We didn't have some privacy in the past few days."

"Well that sucks." Blaze taking another sip of saké.

"Yeah, but luckily when we were alone for just a few seconds, I told her that I would take her out somewhere nice tonight." Zoro said.

"So your taking her on a date tonight. It'll be good for the both of you, you get to catch up with each other and raise up your relationship" Blaze smirking. "You know that the others will catch on."

"Yeah I know but me and Robin are going to tell them tonight after dinner." Zoro said refilling his sake and taking a sip. "By the way, you wouldn't mine if I borrowed some of your clothing would you? Cause I don't have anything good to wear to the place."

"I don't mind, I have a few clothing that might fit you. Beside the place sounds fancy and you want to make a good impression." Blaze said patting him on the back.

"Thanks, I owe you a lot." Zoro said taking a sip of the last drop of saké.

"No problem. That's what nakama do for each other." Blaze said getting up and paying for the sake.

As the two were about to leave, a group of men who had the Takeda symbol came in.

"Hey waiter, Waiter give me a gallon of rum!" A heavily muscular man yelled coming from behind the group of Takeda to the bar. The Man was six foot four, heavy muscles, yellow eyes and orange and black striped hair and an evil-looking grin on his face as he wore a what looked like an officer looking uniform with a cape like coat with a tiger in the back. "Give me my rum or I'll tears this place apart and everyone in it!" The man shouted breaking a part of the bar table.

"Y-Yes, right away Lord Tora." The bartender said bring a barrel near the officer.

"That's more like it!" Tora said grabbing the barrel and chugging it down. Once he drank half of the barrel he spotted Blaze and Zoro looking at him from the corner of his eye. "What are you two staring at?"

"Nothing we were just leaving." Zoro said walking the exit followed by Blaze.

"Stop lying you two were staring at me." Tora said stopping the two.

"Your right, we were just amazed that someone would drink a half a barrel of rum." Blaze said calmly, trying to get out of the situation. "Now if you excuse us, me and my friend here are leaving." He said continue to walk with Zoro to the exit.

"Boys teach these swordsmen a lesson" Tora grinned not even looking back. The Takda army drew their weapons and stood there positions ready to attack.

Zoro sighed. "Looks like we have to fight our way out." As he drew all three of his swords.

"Got no other choice" Blaze take out Masamune.

"Kill them." Tora said finishing his last half of rum.

The men charged at him, both Zoro and Blaze used there Haki attacks

"Oni giri"

"Dragon fang"

All of the men where either sent flying, or lay on the ground bleeding. everyone in the bar was stunned as they saw a group of Takeda get taken down by two swords men so easily.

"So you want to stop us now?" Zoro said sheathing all three of his swords.

"Or are you going to attack us like you buddy over here." Blaze finishing were Zoro left off.

'These guys are not normal, but I don't want big bro to kick my ass again for causing trouble.' Tora though and was now facing them. "No, I see you guys are really strong, so I won't interfere with you two any longer." He said waving them off. Zoro and Blaze didn't say another and just walked off and headed to the ship, so Zoro can get ready for his night with Robin. 'I have to find out who those two are.'

At the Sunny, Zoro and Blaze were the first ones back, getting Zoro ready for his evening date.

Blaze was giving him so many cloths to try on until they came to a conclusion. Zoro was now wearing an all black suit with a matching green dress shirt, with no tie. "Are you sure she's going to like this? I feel overdressed."

"Yes she is, your just a little nervous." Blaze said handing back his swords. "Just be yourself...and don't get lose."

Zoro punched him in the chest for the last comment. "Like I would get lost!" He said angrily.

"I was joking." Blaze chucked as he rubbed his chest. "But seriously, just relax and enjoy. I'll tell the others that you had to be somewhere and not going to have dinner."

"And What about Robin?" Zoro asked.

"I'm sure she has some excess to go out." Blaze said. "Since Franky and Usopp are busy making Brook a piano, I'll distracted the Luffy and Chopper."

As soon as they when up to the Lawn deck, they check to see if everything was cleared. Blaze went up first to see if anyone was on deck. He signaled Zoro to hurry and leave before someone sees him. To their luck, no one noticed and Zoro was able to get away. 'That was close.'

"Hey Blaze, what are you doing?" Chopper asked which made Blaze turn quickly.

"Oh... nothing, just thinking to myself." Blaze quickly making up something.

"What are you think about?" Chopper now getting curious.

"About when I become World Emperor, how to not let all the power go to my head." Blaze calmy said.

"What do you mean?" Chopper looking confused.

"I mean how I should put up a senate, that can make up some decisions and what to think and what not to think. Also give the people the right to vote for these senators. You maybe a little young to be understand this." Blaze explains.

"I kinda understand. You can't do everything on your own so you want to put up a group like a conceal members to help you so you don't do anything to hurt a lot of people." Chopper said.

"Yeah, something like that." Blaze turning around. "Oh and tell the others that Zoro went somewhere to be alone, so he won't come for dinner."

"Ok, I'll tell the others." Chopper said walking to the sick bay.

Later that evening, Sanji came back with some spice's and a fatlip. Then Nami back by herself.

"Nami where's Robin?" Blaze asked, pretending not to know.

"She said she had to look at some ruins on the island, so she won't be back for dinner." she responded. "So where is Zoro?"

"He had to go somewhere to be alone." Blaze shrugging.

"He's probably drinking, that idiot." Nami mumbling to herself.

"Nami-Swan and all you jackass's, dinner will be ready." Sanji announced.

"We better go eat. Those two sometimes don't eat, so it's not like those two are going to have dinner with each other." Nami said, walking to the kitchen.

Blaze smirked at her comment and followed her. 'You have no Idea.'

Going back in time a bit, Zoro was at the restaurant, which took him a good ten mins to find, sitting at the table alone. 'I hope she didn't forget.' He though to himself. 'Maybe I was right, maybe it was dumb idea.' Just as he stood up, Robin came in with a long violet spaghetti string cocktail dress, that showed some cleavage and her long legs, with matching high heels.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I had to make an excuse towards Nami and change." Robin apologizing. "Did you wait long?"

"Oh no, I didn't wait long. Here let me pull in your chair for you." Zoro said making it look like he wasn't about to leave.

"Oh, thank you, you are such a gentleman." Robin said taking her seat, and Zoro pulling it in and taking his own.

After Zoro takes his seat, he can't stop taking his eyes off Robin. 'Here I was thinking I overdressed myself. But she looks...Wow.'

Robin noticed him staring at her. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh no, I was just admiring how great you look." Zoro said snapping out of his thoughts. 'Dammit, did I just say that out loud!?' he though to himself.

Robin laugh at his comment. "Well you look great yourself." she said commenting on how he looks. "Were did you get the suit?"

"Blaze gave it to me." He responded. "Were did you get the dress?"

"I bought it today when I was shopping with Nami. I had to rush back to the store, in the dressing room just to change into it after I told her that I was going to some ruins." She laughed at herself.

Zoro laughed with her. "It's better then trying to sneak out of the ship, trying not to get catch."

They both laughed lightly at the others comment. Until their waiter came to take their order. "Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asks.

" I'll have the lobster, well done, with lemon and a latte" Robin telling the waiters order.

"I'll have king crab legs and a some white wine." Zoro taking his order.

"Your order will be here soon." The waiter said after he wrote everything down and leaving.

"No Sake tonight?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I decided on drinking something more light tonight." Zoro responded while stretching his arms.

"I'm a bit surprised. Am I sitting with Zoro and not Sanji?" Robin teasing him.

"Hey don't compare me to the damn ero- cook." Zoro said angrily.

"I'm joking with you. But I'm glade you took me out." Robin placing her hands on his.

At first Zoro wanted to pull away, but he liked having her hands around his, so he cupped it around hers and stared at her blue eyes. They both stared at each other for a moment and started to lean in towards each other until their lips met. They were kissing for a good moment tasting each other.

"Ahem, your food and drinks." The waiter interrupting them and making them break apart as he put the plates of food on their table, along with the drinks, and walked away.

"Jerk." Zoro said under his breath as he cut up his crab leg and starts to eat. "So how is it?" he asked.

"It's good, but not as good as Sanji's cooking." Robin said taking a bite of lobster.

"I hate to say it but I agree." Zoro eating his crab leg.

After they ate, and Zoro paying for the bill. They started to talk along the way back to the ship.

"It was a great night Zoro, I loved every part of it. Well expect for the part that the waiter interrupted us." Robin said.

"I'm glade you did. I had a good time too." Zoro said smirking.

"So, you ready to tell the others?" Robin asked as the Sunny drew closer to them.

"Well they will find out soon, so tonight seems just a good time." Zoro sighed. "I just hole that shitty cook would take it lightly."

"I'll talk to him, because he'll listen to me." Robin said holding his hand.

Zoro did the same and soon they reached the Sunny. They could hear the rest of the crew in the kitchen. "You ready?" Zoro asks. Robin nodded as an answer and they open the door and they whole crew looked.

"Oi, Zoro, Robin your back." Luffy grinned.

"Robin-Chan how I missed yo-" Sanji stopped as her noticed that her left hand was wrapped around Zoro's right hand. "Oi, Marimo why is your hand around Robin's!"

"Forget that why are you two dressed up." Nami asked as she looked at them. "Robin, I thought you were looking at ruins?"

"I lied." Robin with a straight face.

"Then were you two?" Franky asked knowing the answer with a look on his face.

"We went out to dinner" Zoro responded

"We're Dating." Zoro and Robin said at the same time

**Cliffhanger! This chapter took a lot out of me. I had to think of what to do here a lot. But I hope you like it. So Comment like and do what you do best. Next Chapter is the crews reaction. Also, I might change the rating to M, so comment if you think I should do it or not. Til Next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys it's me and I want to say that from now on this Story will be Rated M to be on the safe side.**

**Also who ever the guess is who keeps on commenting, CALM DOWN! I'm getting to the part you don't have to keep commenting the same thing over and over again. I'm gonna give them a good student/ Teacher relationship . I needed time to plan this stuff and If you don't like it then leave. **

**Now that that's out of the way let's continue were we left off. And those of you who want to see Sanji's reaction, it's gonna be big.**

**I don't own One piece.**

**Chapter 5**

The whole crew, expect for Blaze and Franky, were in total shock as there jaws dropped. "WHAT, YOU TWO ARE DATING EACHOTHER!"

"That's what we said." Zoro said as he let go of Robin's hand.

"How did I not see this before." Nami faceplaming herself, Then looking at the two lovers. "How long have you been together?"

"We just started two days ago." Robin taking a seat at the table. "But we did have something between us the last two years."

The crew was recovering from their shock. As they calmed down a bit. Once everyone was more calmer they started to ask something.

"So Zoro-San, were you able to see her pant-" Brook was cut off.

"No, and I will never tell you." Zoro yelled angerly.

"Good, because I don't want to ever want to think about you touching her!" Sanji yelled

"Hey I can touch her whenever I want!" Zoro yelling right back at him.

"So, what if there dating, it's not the end of the world." Blaze rolling his eyes at Sanji and everyone else.

"?~ ?~?" Sanji said in front of Blaze.

"What the hell are you saying?" Blaze not understanding him.

"So, let me get this stragth, you two are a couple now?" Luffy asked. The Both of them nodded. "And is this relationship going to affect the crew in anyway?"

"I'm affected by it!" Sanji said aloud.

"I'm not." Franky said.

"I'm not either." Chopper said.

Everyone said the same thing to Luffy. "Ok, I'm not affected by it either. So it's alright with me." Luffy said carelessly.

"Oi, What about how I feel about this!" Sanji enraged.

"What about, how you feel?" Zoro asked in a jackass way.

"What was that you shitty swordsman!?" Sanji yelled.

"Enough you two!" Nami hitting them hard on the head, knocking them out cold. "I don't know how you fell for this jerk Robin, but he's yours to deal with."

Robin smirked at her comment. "Since we didn't tell you anything, I'll stay watch tonight. Plus I drank a latte so I won't go to sleep for a while."

Everyone in the crew agreed and started to go to bed. Chopper when into heavy ponit and grabbed the unconscious Zoro and Sanji and went to the mens bedroom. Nami went to the girls room and when to bed while Robin followed only to change into something else.

Once Robin was dressed in a black nighty and a book in hand, she went up to the crows nest to keep watch. "Hope everything will be quieter tomarrow."

During that same time at the Takeda castle, three men where sitting near a fireplace. One of them was Tora, the other was younger and a few inches shorter then Tora and had dark black eyes, short red hair with the same officer unform and two spears next to him. He sat across from Tora. The third man was in the middle of the two of them. The third man was the biggest of them and much older and had white long spiked hair and mustash with yellow eyes, unlike the two man that sat on either side of him, he was wearing heavy red armor next to him was a giant gunbai fan.

"So Tora, your men were defeated by two swordsmen. This is a disgrace to us and to our army!" The older man said slamming his fist on the armchair.

"Forgive me Shingen, I wanted to fight them myself but, I didn't want to anger you. If I was to cause trouble." Tora appogizing to his older brother.

"Sounds like to me, you were afraid of lossing." The younger man chuckling to himself.

"Shut you mouth, Hoyuki! You would have done the same if you saw your men get beaten by two swordsmen in one move!" Tora getting up from his seat angery.

"Hoyuki, Tora enough from you two!" Shingen said gripping the hold of his fan. "I hate to admite it, but Tora is right about not attacking. You should know who you are facing and latter on fight them and know their weakness."

Tora grinned in victory. "That's what I mean big bro, I knew those two have to be some kind of power house so I didn't attack."

"My loads! I have the information!" A soilder ran thought the door holding a bunch of papers.

"What is it we were just dicussing something" Hoyuki said looking annoyed.

"Forgive me Lord Hoyuki, But I find out who the two men are who beat Lord Tora's men." The solider said bowing and handing them the papers.

Tora stood up and snached the papers from the soilder and looked though them. As he was looking though his eyes widen and looked at his brothers. "The Two men that I saw was one of the Strawhat pirates and the other being a revolutionist." Tora's voice being a little shaky.

"Which one of the Strawhat and which one of the Revoltutionaries?" Shingen asked.

"The Frist mate Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, who's bounty is 120,000,000 beris." Tora looking at the wanted poster.

"If I remember correctly, he's one of the supernovals and his Captain is worth 400,000,000 beris. and the rest of his crew has some big bounties on them too." Hoyuki rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well what about the revoultionist?" Shingen asked.

"The Revolutionist...is the second most wanted, and second most highest in the world!" Tora yelling out the room.

"That can't be! Only one man has that high of a bounty the Revolutionary Dragon's right Claw." Hoyuki feeling his nerves take over.

"The man that killed Celetia Dragons. 'Dragon King' Bahamut Blaze" Shingen said calmly. "His bounty is at least 800,000,000 beries."

"Who knew we were dealing with big bountys on our hands. What should we do big Bro?" Tora asked.

"We capture them off coarse. We are the Proud Takeda, no man, woman or child shall will escapse us. Once we hand them over to the World Government, The whole world will fear us!" Shingen said fanning himself with pride.

"Yeah, who cares what how higher their bonuties are they won't defeat us!" Hoyuki said standing up.

"Your right, but how are we going to capture them?" Tora asked.

"We caputre a few of them at a time, then the rest will come and try to save them. Our main forces will attack them in the castle and capture the rest." Shingen said waving his fan around.

"No one, not even devil fruit users can defeat us."

"Alright we will start in a few days. A little bit after we start with the town first." Hoyuki said to his older brothers. They agreed and each one of them walk a different direction.

The next morning, Robin came down from the crows nest. "I must be the only one up." she though to herself. Just then A giant seaserpant rose from the sea and had a very large fish in it's mouth. 'What is that thing? I can't let it destroy the ship.' She then crossed her arms to perform the Hana Hana powers and giant hands grow on the serpents body and was about to break it's neck. "Clut-"

"Wait Robin it's me!" The serpent said that sounded alot like Blaze.

"Blaze?" Robin asked and the serpent nodded. she released him as her hands turned into sakura petels.

As soon as Blaze was released, he turned to his human form, only wearing his pants, and walked on deck carrying the giant fish from it's tail fin. "Wow for a second there I thought I was going to be a goner." he laughed.

Robin stood there with a emotionless face. "I'm guessing this is part of your powers." she said.

"Yeah, it's my Sea Serpent mode." Blaze explains as he went to the higher deck and dryed himself off. "So far I have two modes thanks to my powers, my Dragon mode and my Sea Serpent mode."

"Interesting, so you can swim like a Sea King?" Robin asked.

"Pertty much, if it helps explain it better." Blaze putting on his shirt and stuff. Just then his transponder snail was ringing. So he answered it.

"Blaze it's me I need to speak with Nico Robin." Dragon speaking out of the transponder snail.

"Well she's right here next to me." Blaze said handing the transponder snail to Robin.

"You wanted to speak with me, Dragon?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you know that I gave an orders to Blaze." Said Dragon.

"I do. You want me to help him take down the Takeda." Robin getting ahead of herself.

"Yes, But I want you two to shorten their supplies and give it to the town." Dragon correcting her. "I don't mind if you or the rest of the crew join, but it will help."

"I understand. I'll tell the crew this, I'll let them decide if they want to do this." Robin inform him. "I'm a member of the crew first and a revolutionist second."

"Very well, You, Blaze and Luffy are old enough to make this dicesstion on your own. I don't want you to risk you lifes for something you don't feel right doing." Dragon said in a ligther tone.

"You don't have to worry about us. We have been in tougher situations." Said Robin.

"Very well, that is all. Do take care of yourself." Dragon said before hanging up.

"I know I will do it, but what about you?" Blaze asked.

"Like I said I will have to see what the others say." Robin repeated herself.

One by one the Strawhats were up and waiting for Sanji to make breakfast. Once Sanji was done he gave everyone a equal share, except for Zoro who had hardly nothing.

'Damn shitty cook is mad at me for being with Robin.' Zoro though to himself as he ate what little breakfast he had. The first mate was not like the captain, he can servive with as little food as possiable. Breakfast was silent, Luffy didn't even make a sound which was rare.

"Well, I'm going into town. If anyone wants to join, then you know where I am." Blaze getting up and exiting to the door.

"Yeah, Me too, I want do some shopping." Nami also getting up form her seat and exiting.

"Nami I'll go with you." Robin getting up and following her.

"Nami-Swan, Robin-Chan! I'll come with you just in case you need me to carry some bags." Sanji finishing his breakfast and heading towards them.

"Thanks, but no thanks Sanji, Me and Robin want to have some alone time with each other." Nami said politly.

Sanji looked disaponited and walk over to the sink and washed the dishes.

Zoro stood up and walk to towards them. "I'm gonna go train." He said going to the exit and stopped the girls. "Take care." He said to Robin and walked past them and walked to the crows nest.

The two ladies got off the ship as soon as Zoro went to the crows nest. Soon Usopp, Franky and Brook were the next to get up and start working on the Brooks piano. Luffy and Chopper were the last ones, beside Sanji, to leave the kitchen and went off to do something together.

Sanji was thinking about Zoro and what he said to Nami and Robin before they left. 'Robin could do so much better then that Marimo! She deserves someone like me.' he thought to himself. 'I'm sure they will break up, but what if they don't and they take there relationship even father!? What if they get married!?' Then a image of Zoro wearing a suit and Robin wearing a wedding dress was next to him, as well as a prest in between them, and the rest of the crew were dressed up while Sanji was tied up and had his mouth covered by a handerchiff as he struggled.

_"Do you Roronoa Zoro take Nico Robin to be your lovely wedded wife?" The priset asks_

_"I Do." Zoro responded._

_"And do you Nico Robin take Roronoa Zoro to be your wedded husband ?" The priset asks._

_"I do." Robin responded._

_"No Robin, that jurk doesn't love you." Sanji mumbled though the handerchiff._

_"By the power vested in me, I now pernounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The preist said. _

_After the preist said that Zoro kissed Robin, everyone clapped and Sanji was struggling. "I Object, I Object!"_

"I Object!" Sanji coming back to reality. 'I'm gonna tell that marimo off that he doesn't deserve her. Once and for all.'

During the same time, both Robin and Nami were walking around town as they were doing some shopping. It felt like they walked for hours on end. "Hey, Robin I wanted to ask you something, well a few things actually." Nami wanting to start a conversation.

"Sure Nami I don't mind." Robin said not caring what her friend might say.

"First what was it like being in the Revoultionary army for the pass two years?" She, Nami, asked.

"The Revoultionary Army took care of me, but I'm more comfortable with you and the others. Dragon was understanding." Robin responded. "Which reminds me he suggested that we give the supplys back to the town, what the Takeda took. I'm just passing the message."

"Well I'm not to comfortable about it. We don't know how dangerous this kingdom is." Nami said putting her and under her chin thinking about it.

"It's ok if you don't want to I understand." Robin said

"So, what's Luffy's dad like?" Nami asked

"He's a good leader, he cares for others, and has a habit of of facing East." Robin said.

"Ok final question. How does it feel to be with Zoro?" Said Nami.

Robin was caught offguard with the question. She knew that Zoro and her told the crew last night. So it shouldn't be that hard to tell her how she feels. "It feels great, Zoro may look all tough on the outside, but he's a great guy."

"So did you two...you know." Nami said slyly with narrow eyes and a smirk on her face.

"What? Nami we didn't get that far." Robin blushing abit of embarassment.

"Ok I went too extreame there, but did you two kiss?" Nami asking a more simpler question.

"Yes, and He's a great kisser if that was your next question and he taste like sweet sake." Robin said answering ahead.

"Alright, and if he trys to do something you don't like, I'll kick his ass and raise his debt." Nami said to her best friend.

"Thank you Nami, but I don't think he'll do anything to hurt me." Robin said with a small smile.

"Alright if you say so, I'm a bit jelelous of you. I hope I find a guy who likes me. I know theres Sanji, but he's too much of a flurt." Nami sighed.

"What about the Captain, I'll seen you eyeing him alot lately." Robin said with a sly smirk.

"You... you noticed?" Nami asked. "How?"

"You keep on having him in your group recently and you look been kinder to him latly." Robin answered.

"I don't know how to tell him. I mean I don't think he wants a relationship. All he cares about is meat." Said Nami

"Nami I was the same way. But you got have the courage to tell him how you feel." Robin giving her advice. "Otherwise somebody else will beat you to him."

"Thanks Robin I'll tell him but I wait a few days, then tell him." Nami said thanking her.

"No Problem. Now lets head back, it's getting dark." Robin said taking the lead back to the Sunny.

As they were walking towards the ship, they noticed that a group of Takeda were taking people away and ruining their shops and stands. "Take them all away! If they fight back then you have my promisstion to kill them." Hoyuki ordered. He noticed Nami and Robin and slowly appouched them. "Well, well, well, must be my lucky day to find two lovly jewles right before my eyes."

"Sorry but I have a boyfriend and me and my friend here are going home." Robin said walking past him with Nami along.

"How dare you pass me, I am Hoyuki Takeda, youngest brother and you dare pass me?" He said sticking his spears at them.

Robin looked angery at Hoyuki as one spear resting on her neck. She felt the steel hugged her skin. "Sir, those two woman are apart of the Strawhats." A solider said running up to him. "There Cat Burglar Nami, 16,000,000 beri and Devil's Child Nico Robin, 80,000,000 beris."

"So these two know Roronora Zoro and Bahamut Blaze?" Now we can capture them and hand them over to the Government." Hoyuki said aloud.

"Seis Fleu." Robin said as six arms appear on Hoyuki as two wrapped around his arm and four on his torso. "Twist." and the arms broke his arm and twisting his torso as he sceamed in pain.

"You bitch! You will pay for that! Flaming Tiger!" Hoyuki said as the good hand with the spear turned to flames and tried to stab Robin. She avoided his attacks and made an few extra arms around his legs and crushed them. "As I expect form the Devils Child." he said

The soilders backed off because they know what would happen if they attacked the two women. So instead they carried Hoyuki back to the castle so that his wounds would heal. As Robin and Nami got back back, they noticed that Blaze returned with Luffy and Chopper from when ever with Zoro, Fanky, Usopp and Brook on deck.

"Hey you two how was the shopping was your shopping." Frank said.

"It was alright, that is until one of the Takeda tried to attack us." Nami said putting the bags down.

"What, they attacked you? Those guys are really pissing me off." Zoro said gritting his teeth. "Blaze told us about what Dragon said. At first I didn't mind, but Now that hearing this. I'm gonna join."

"I'm in too, No one hurts our crew members and gets away with it." Franky joining in. "And no on hurts our bro's girl."

"So am I" said Chopper

"Count me in." Usopp said

"I will join in as well." Brook said

"I'm in too. I am the Captain after all." Luffy joining in.

everyone agreed that they now they would take care of the island and steal the Takeda supplies and give them to the people.

"Foods ready!" Sanji shouted out the kitchen door. Everone went inside and took a seat. Robin and Zoro sat next to eachother, Nami was across from them and sat next to Luffy, Blaze was next to Robin, Brook sat at the end of the table with Blaze and Luffy closest to him, Chopper was next to Nami facing Zoro, Usopp was next to Zoro facing Franky and Sanji was at the other end of the table with Usopp and Franky cloest to them.

Sanji handed out the food to everyone. Like breakfast everyone had equal share except Zoro who had bearly nothing. Zoro sighed and begain eating. 'Not once but twice he is doing it to me. I bet he wants me to loss my temper and make me look like a fool.' Zoro thought to himself. Robin saw that he had what little food was on his plate and slide some food on his. Zoro thanked her for being supportive of him and put a little food back for her, So he doesn't feel guity.

They ate and talkes amoung each other. Everyone was having a good time, everyone but Sanji that is. He stared at Zoro and Robin who was talking amongs themselves. 'That Marimo is really getting on my nerves being with her.' He tougth to himself as he still looked at them.

Zoro and Robin continued to talk amoungs themseleves. Once Zoro lean over to Robin, Sanji stood up from the table and walked stright towards him. "You got a lot of nerve, you know that you shitty swordsman!"

"I don't know what you mean?" Zoro responded in confusstion. "I was just talking to Robin, you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah I have a problem. She can do so much better than you!" Sanji jabbing a finger to him.

"You think you can do better?!" Zoro making him back up so the both have space. "Not every woman in the world is yours you know!"

"I know I can do better!" Sanji raising his voice even more. "I can protect her the same way you can!"

"That's were your dead wrong! I know she can take care of herself, but if she was attacked by another woman, I would help her out. Unlike you who can't hit a woman!" Zoro countered.

Sanji couldn't argue about that, it's true he can't hit women. Zoro started to walk back to his seat. "I bet she just feels sorry for you, so that's why she's dating you." Sanji said taking his cigerette and lighting it.

Zoro stopped midway and turn around and slamed Sanji to a wall. "You take that back you piece of shit!"

"Make me." Sanji blowing out smoke.

Zoro was about to hit him arcoss the face, but he remembered that he was better then this, Sanji wants him to act like this and trying to get to him. Zoro lowed his fist and let him go. "Your not worth it. If anybody needs me, I'll be in the crowsnest." He said walking outside.

As soon as Zoro left, everyone looked at Sanji angerly. Robin also looked angry at him and she hardly shows emotions towards the crew. She got up from her chair not saying a word and passed Sanji, with out a word. Next thing, an arm appeared on his chest and slapped him arcross the face.

"What was that for?" Sanji asked rubbing his cheek.

"For hurting his feelings and our relationship." Robin said coldly. "Now if you excuess me I need to comfort my boyfriend." She said walking out the door and to the crowsnest.

The others stood up and passed Sanji like Robin did.

"You need alot to think about, Dartboard Brow." Blaze saying the insult for Zoro

You fuck up bro." Said Franky.

"And I though you were a better gentleman then me." Brook nodding in disaprovment.

"I don't want to talk to you for a while." Nami sticking her nose up in the air not looking at him

"You really need to grow up." Usopp complamented

Chopper stayed silent not wanting to say anything to him.

"Sanji, if I were you, I would apologize to Zoro and not let your emotions take control of you." Luffy wisely.

As they all left to go to bed, Sanji was washing the dishes, and was on his fourth cigerette that night, thinking of what the others said to him. "Way to go Sanji, the whole crew is mad at you. Not only that but now Nami-Swain and Robin-Chan think your the biggest asshole in the world." He said to himself. "Maybe the others are right, I should apolopgize to him." Sanji said finishing his last cigerette and finishing the dishes and walked out the door.

**OK I think it's good to end the chapter right here. Sanji, man you really fucked up. You let your emotions take the best of you. Well anyway I hope you like this chapther and please review, but I don't want a whole lot of reveiws by one person. Anyway on side note Shingen Takeda was actually a real person in the Japanese feudeal era. He was called the Tiger of Kai and his out that I descrbed is base on Sameria Warriors games 1,2 and 3. So Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long but I have a flee infestation in my basement and had to get the hell out of there for a few hours. Also I had stuff to do during that time and my computer's browsers were not working.**

**Anyway here you don't want to hear my personal life, so here is the next chapter I do not own One piece.**

**Oh I almost forgot, The new season box set of One piece comes out the 23rd of this mouth, Yay!**

**Chapter 6**

After Zoro left dinner, he went to the crows nest and started to polish his swords. He started with Wado, his most prized sword, and began cleaning the blade with the cleaning set he got. As he finished with Wado, he heard a knock on near the hatch. "Who is it?"

"It's me, may I come in?" Said a voice that sounded like Robin's.

"Sure." Zoro shouted from the other side of the room.

Robin entered from the hatch and saw Zoro cleaning Kitetsu . "Am I interrupting you?" She asked.

"No. So what is it?" Zoro asked as he cleaned his sword.

"I want to be with you since Sanji was being rude." Robin appouching him. "Don't worry, I told him off and so did the rest of the crew." she said sitting close to him.

Zoro smirked while polishing Kitetsu. "I'm glade everyone took my side and not his."

"Zoro don't be a jerk, just because I took your side." Robin said looking at him seriously.

"Alright, alright, I won't go to the extreme." Zoro finishing Kitetsu and grabbed Shusui.

"We've been dating for three days now. And we don't know about each other this much so...we should get to know each other better." Said Robin.

"Alright, what do want to know?" Zoro asked as he still polished his sword.

"How about your swords first?" Robin asked.

"That's an easy question." Zoro said as he finished polishing his sword and standing up. "The one in my hand is Shusui, It's one of the 21 O Wazamono swords. I got this one when I defeated Ryuma's undead body in Thriller Bark."

"I remember Brook said that you gained it, when he got his shadow back." Robin remembered.

"This one is Sandai Kitetsu the third, a Wazamono with a curse on it that I got from Loguetown." Zoro picking it up.

"That is interesting. I guess the sword chose you as it's master." Robin said as he picked it up.

"Yeah, I actually throw it over me and pull out my arm to see if my luck is stronger than the curse. I got it for free along with Yubashiri that got destroyed during Enies Lobby and now resting Thriller Bark." Zoro said.

"I'm sorry that you loss one of your swords while rescuing me." Robin apologized.

"Don't worry about it, my swords are to protect the crew, especally you, even if they are sacrificed." Zoro said putting both Shusui and Kitetsu beside him and grabbed Wado. "And this one is Wado Ichimonji. Like Shusui, it's also one of the 21 O Wazamono. It... was given to my sensei after...she died..." Zoro struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

"She?" Robin asked.

"Kuina." Zoro responded sadly.

Robin saw that something was bothering him, she got closer to him and put her hand on of his. "If it's that painful, I understand."

"No, it's fine I think it's best that you should hear it." Zoro said, then let out a heavy sigh. "When I was seven I challenge a dojo that belong to Koshiro, Kuina's father. If I lose, I would be a student of the dojo and so I did when I fought Kuina."

"You challenge a dojo by yourself, where were your parents?" Asked Robin.

"Dead, when I was younger." Said Zoro. "They died of an illness."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Robin said looking down at the floor. "I loss my mother when I was eight."

"What about your dad?" Asked Zoro.

"I didn't know him. He died before I was born." Robin responded.

"I'm sorry." Zoro apologized.

"It's ok. We both lost our parents very young, so we have something in common. But continue with your tale." Robin insisted and Zoro continued were he left off.

"Anyway, I train at the dojo harder than anyone in the class. I defeated students and teachers, but I couldn't beat her. One night I challenged her on our 2001st match with real swords. It was her Wado against my two katanas. She disarmed me and I lost. After our match she told me that I was luckly to be a boy and because of that I would be better then her. I told her that's bullshit and that I would one day beat her with skill and strength, not because of gender. We both made a promise that one day, one of us would be come the best swordsmen in the world." Zoro then gripped Wado when he came to the next sentence. "But.."

"But what?" Robin repeated

"The day after we made the promise, she fell down the stairs while getting a sharpening block and killing her." Zoro said closing both eyes.

Robin put her hands to her mouth in a gasp. She understood better now why he pushed himself harder when he trained.

"I was angry and sad at the same time. Angry that I never got the chance to beat her and sad that I blamed myself for her death." Zoro said. "I went to the funeral and paid my respects. After her funeral, I begged my sensei to let me have her sword so that I could carry her dreams and spirit with her. He gave me Wado without even arguing. Years later I developed three sword style, became the 'Pirate Hunter' and later I'm here as the first mate." Zoro finished.

"That is quite the background for you and the swords you carry." Robin said leaning more to him. "I also know your goals better, I want you to be the best swordsmen in the world and make your dreams happen." She said cupping his face and kissing him.

He kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. They were tasting each other for a few mins, until they broke a part due to someone knocking on the hatch. "Damn it, this is the third time we got interrupted." He said angrily. "Who is it?" Zoro shouted.

"It's me. Can I talk to you for a second?" Sanji's voice coming from the hatch.

"No way, I'm already pissed at you. So just go to bed." Zoro shouted.

"Listen Mos- Zoro, it's important." Sanji said calmly.

Since Sanji called him by his proper name, he might as well hear him out. "Alright, but make it quick." Zoro said while Robin sat on the couch.

Sanji entered the Crows nest, standing right next to the hatch. "I wanted to apologize to you for making an ass of myself. I also want to take back when I said that she was dating you for feeling sorry for you." He said looking Zoro in the eye.

"I forgive your apology, but I don't forgive you." Zoro said coldly

"Wait you forgive my apology, but you don't forgive me?" Sanji asked looking confessed.

Zoro nodded.

"What is that suppose to mea-...Oh I get it." Sanji figuring it out. "You forgive what I said, but you still hate me for what I did."

"Now you get it." Zoro said.

"Alright, see ya in the morning." Sanji said before going down the ladder.

Once Sanji was out of the room, Zoro turned back to Robin and sitting next to her. "Shall we continue?" He asked her.

"Yes. But no more distractions." She said making out with him again.

Zoro began unzipping her vest and taking off her shirt, touching her large breast. She moan loud as Zoro was messaging them. Robin took off his long green coat and haramaki, placing his swords near them on the floor with her extra hands, and throwing them on the other side of the room and started to feel every muscle in his body.

Zoro started sending butterfly kissed down from her lips, to her neck, and down to her breasts. He took off her bra and shorts and started to suck on one breast while using his right hand to massage the other. Continuing to alternate as her nipples got hard.

Robin moan and screamed in pleasure at how good it felt. She kissed his left eye as she pull down his pants and boxer to "unstealth his swords." Robin was amazed how big he was and stroked it with her long fingers. Zoro moan loud as she was stroking his member, as it got bigger and hardened "Zoro. I want you inside me." She said in between breaths.

Zoro did as she said, laid her down the couch and removed her thong. He slowly went inside her, so that he doesn't hurt her too much. Robin felt pain at first, but feel pleasure later on as he thrust into her at few more times. Zoro keep thrusting inside her as they both moan and screamed each others names for the passed ten mins.

Robin's insides felt like she was in heaven with each thrust. She was getting tighter as she felt like she was melting and getting wet.

Zoro keep thrusting inside of her. He felt his member throbbing. "Robin i'm gonna come." Zoro said.

"I'm coming too." Robin panting.

Zoro thrusted harder, faster and deeper within her, as she screamed loader with every thrust. After a few mins they both climaxed with in a minute of each other. Robin and Zoro breath heavily as they lay on top of each other after their love-making.

"That...was...amazing..." Robin said still catching her breath.

"Yeah...you were...great." Zoro said getting up and getting a blanket in a compartment for them both and wrapping it around them both.

Robin place her head on his chest and cuddled right next to him. "Thank you for being my first." she whispered.

"Thanks for being mine." He whispered in her ear. They both stayed like that until sleep took control of them for the rest of the night.

During the same time at Takeda castle, Tora was laughing his lungs out when he heard the news about Hoyuki's defeat. "You, of all people got beaten by one Strawhats within a minute?!" Toro laughed. "This is too hilarious!"

"Shut the fuck up Tora, I was only beaten because I was facing Nico Robin!" Hoyuki complain as of his bad arm was bandaged around his neck.

"Yeah right the only reason your saying that is because of your pride getting in the way!" Tora smirking.

"Enough you two!" Shingen Slamming his fist on the armchair.

"Sorry Shingen." Tora and Hoyuki said at the same time.

"It wasn't a total lose, at least we know one of the crew members abilities. So breaking your arm to her wasn't a total loss." Shingen smirking to himslef as he held up his fan.

"Your so curl big brother,why did you have to put me down." Hoyuki sighing in disappointment.

"You do realize that you also found her weakness." Said Shingen. "She can't fight a person whose speed is as fast then a blink of an eye."

"I see so we'll need a person who is fast as lightening and put sea prism stone cuffs on her." Toro said aloud. "And I'm one of the few that can do it."

"Exactly. Tomorrow, we will burn down parts of the village, and then you Tora will take her and that cat burglar and bring them here." Shingen grinned. "We strike tomorrow!" He said raising his fan up high.

Both younger brothers nodded to him and when their separate ways.

The morning sunlight struck the crow's nest very bright. Zoro was the first one to wake up, as he noticed Robin sleeping on his chest. He smirked to himself at how cute she looked resting on his shoulder. He pecked her on the nose, as she woke up. "Morning." He said.

"Morning." Robin said smiling. She got up from the couch and used her powers and grabbed their cloths. Both Zoro and Robin had their backs turn as they started to get dressed. "You ready for today?" Robin asked not evening looking at him as she put on her bra.

"Yeah." Zoro responded as he put on his pants and haramaki on. "Today we will be bringing supplies to the town that was once there's."

"You going to be alright if we get separated?" She asked as she put on her short, her last clothing on, and facing him.

"I'm a little worried but, I know you can take care of yourself." Zoro said putting on his long coat and his swords. "But if something does happen, I'll beat the living hell out of the bastards." He said to her putting his hands on her shoulder.

"I know you will, after all you will be the greatest swordsmen in the world." Robin said stocking his check.

"And you will be the finder of the Rio Poneglyph and the wife of the greatest swordsmen." Zoro said.

"I would like those titles alot." Robin lightly pecking him on the check.

"I'm glade, now lets head to the kitchen or else Luffys going to eat all the food." Zoro said kissing her forehead and climbing down to the grass lawn deck.

Robin stood there for a minute or two thinking of what he said. "The greatest swordsmen wife, Mrs Roronora Zoro. Roronora Robin has a nice ring to it." She smiled to herself and then touched her stomach lightly. "And maybe a little one someday. That reminds me, I have to check later today." After having that little conversation with herself, Robin climb down from the crow's nest and entering the kitchen.

Everyone greeted her from as they were eating eggs, sausage and bacon. Robin sat across Zoro and took her plate of food.

"Now that everyone is here, I might as well tell you the plain that I made." Blaze taking at the head of the table picking at his sausage before taking a bite.

"Alright, we are going to charge right in and kick their ass! Am I right!? Luffy shouted with both hands in the air.

"That's always your plain!" Everyone shouted at Luffy.

Blaze let loss a heavy sigh. 'How is he related to Dragon?' He though and coughed loudly to get the crews attention. Everyone now focused on Blaze as he was going to explain. "Ok here is the plain. Nami, I want you to create as many rain clouds as you can. This will wet the Takeda's gunpowder. According to reports, they like to burn things up, if they don't get what they want, they blow up the building and sent everything ablaze, this will prevent it."

"You can count on me." Nami said.

"Chopper, Robin, you two will team up and search for and take some of the supplies that were taken. Chopper with your nose and Robins ability to make body parts anywhere. It will be good to find them."

Both of them nodded in agreement.

"Usopp, Franky you two will be working together since you two have sniper skills. Usopp will use his green star devil and rafflesia to bite or stick up the guards where we can grab the supplies. Same goes for Franky's canon arm."

"Don't worry, we will do a super job of it." Frank smirked.

"Well at least I won't be in the front line." Usopp sighed with relief.

"Ok Brook and Luffy will take the left side of town. Zoro and Sanji will that the right and as for me, I'll be taking the center. Any questions?" Blaze asked after finishing.

Everyone nodded. It was a good plain, so no one complained.

"Alright. I'll give each a group a Transponder snail, wait till I give the signal. Then Strike and take the supplies." Blaze said in a cool, calm voice.

"Aya General." Chopper, Usopp and Luffy said saluting and finishing breakfast.

"Alright. Once everyone else is done with breakfast, go and get into position." Blaze standing up and leaving to his destination.

One by one, the Strawhats finished their breakfast, grabbed a transponder snail and started to leave the Sunny.

Somewhere in town, Nami was on a rooftop of a building and started to make rain clouds with her Clima-Tact. "Ok I think that's enough rain clouds to fill the area." She said to herself. "Once this is done, I'll confront Luffy and tell him how I feel." Later on the clouds got bigger and were ready. "Rain Tempo!" And it started to rain, not too light and not too heavily.

In another part of town, Usopp and Franky were in a high tower. "You ready Usopp bro." Franky said readying his cannon arm.

"You bet I am." Usopp putting on his goggles and readying his Kabuto as the rain fell.

The Takeda troops are in different areas loading supplies.

With Luffy and Brook. "Luffy san, I am ready to figth along side you even if it cost me my life." Brook said seriously. "Even though I am already dead, Yohohoho."

"I'm ready to kick their ass." Luffy cracking his knuckles

With Zoro and Sanji. "Hey moss head, just don't get in my way." Sanji lighting a cigarette.

"I was going to say the same thing you ero cook." Zoro said about to draw his blades.

Blaze in the center of town, in his half dragon mode, Masamune drawn. "You reign of tyranny is over Takeda."

In another part of town, Robin and Chopper were looking thought the area. "Robin, I smell something odd." Chopper said sniffing the air.

"Really, what is it?" Robin asked trying to see if she could get a scent of what Chopper was smelling.

"Hey Brook you smell something?" Luffy said sniffing the air.

"I don't have a nose Luffy-san, so I can't smell a thing. Yohohohoh Skull Joke." Brook laughed.

"Hey, you smell that?" Sanji said smelling something.

"Yeah, I know that smell." Zoro taking a wiff . "It's-"

"alcohol?" Blaze asked himself smelling the air. 'Why would I be smelling alcho-' he cut himself off as he realized what it meant and picked up the transponder snail. "Everyone attacked them now! They are using alcohol to-" He was cut off as an explosion was set off in parts of the town that the crew was. building started to caught on fire as people screamed as ran away. Blaze growled as the flames was catching onto more buildings. "Evryone, stop the flames from spreading into town. And if the Takeda soldiers get in your way, show no mercy."

"Right" Everyone said and began taking out the fire.

"Blue Star!" Usopp shooting a blue pellet. and a huge mass of water coming out and putting out the flames.

Franky used his arsenal hands to shot at the troops that were attacking the villagers.

"Gum Gum Gatling gun!" Luffy shouted and hitting troops and burning buildings.

"Kasuriuta Fubuki Giri" Brook attacking his opponents with an icy slash. "Now for the fire." He said as he slashed at the flames.

Sanji was kicking his enemys nonstop. "These guys don't quit."

"Yeah, but they are nobodies, we can take them." Zoro slashing at them and using his some swords technique to kill the flames along with some troops.

Nami watched as the village was burning. 'I have to increase the rain or else the fire will engulf everything.' Nami though to herself as she made the rain clouds heavier. "Rain Tem-" before she could finish, Nami was knocked out by Tora.

"I won't let you interrupt our plains." Tora said to the unconscious Nami and putting Sea prism stone handcuff on her. "Now for the Devil's Child."

"Howling Wolf Fang!" Blaze attacking in half dragon mode slicing his enemies. Once he was done with the troops, he breathe fire on the building and let his flames eat the buildings flames so it can die out.

"Mil Flur Gigantesco Mano." Robin making giant arms to crush the burning building. It hard to a burning building, But she had to do something to stop it from spreading.

Chopper used his horn point to dig holes to make the building collapses, even if the heat was getting to him. 'It's so hot, but I have to keep do this.'

"That should do it." Robin releasing her giant arms in to sakura petals. Her hands slightly hurt because of the slight burning on her hands. "Now to find the others."

"I think not Nico Robin." A voice belonging to Tora as he said a few feet from her, holding Nami on one shoulder. "You will be coming with me."

Robin looked anger at the man, but kept an emotionless mask on. "I'm sorry but I'll be stay right here. And I'm taking my friend with me."

"You have to try to take her from my dead hands." Tora grinned.

"I plan to." Robin positioning herself. "Seis Fle-" But Tora disappeared right before Robin's eyes. 'where did he go?' Robin thought to herself.

"Too slow, I thought this would be more of a challenge." Tora said right behind her. "Oh well. " He hit her in the back of the neck, put the cuffs on her and carried her on his other shoulder. "I'm done here, might as well go home." He walked back to the castle.

"I won't let you take them!" Chopper said in his heavy point slamming Tora, but was dodged.

"Sorry I don't have time to play now, I have to go." Tora said as he walked.

Chopper was breathing heavy because of the fire from earlier. 'I can't hold out longer, But I have to make save them.' He charged again, but received a kick to the face and was out cold.

"I don't have time for this." Tora said walking to the castle with his two prisoners.

"Chopper, Chopper wake up!" A voice that sounded like Usopp's.

"Uh... Where am I?" Chopper said looking around as he saw all the guys around him.

"You're in the Sickbay, you were out for three hours. It's a good thing you weren't hurt or else who knows what would have happened." Ussop answered.

"Three hours! We have Go now!" Chopper said in a pankied tone and tears started to form in his eyes.

"Chopper calm down, what do you mean we have to go? And where is Nami and Robin?" Blaze ask.

Chopper calmed down a little and took in a deep breath, But tears still fell from his eyes. "We have to rescue them, they were kidnapped!"

**Cliffhanger! I'm sorry guys I think it was good to stop it from this point. Well there you have it. Zoro told Robin the history of him and his swords, They both made love to each other and now the crew are on a rescue operation. Tell me how did I do, because this is the first time I wrote a sex scene. And again I'm sorry. I had some problems and I was busy with stuff. So Please Review, Comment and Favorite this story. Until Next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I also was in Florida, thought I didn't bring My laptop with me, because Florida had NO internet. Anyway, Here is the New Chapter, I'm going to try to update as much as possible. And Who ever the unknown is, Thanks for that but everything has been handled with.**

**I Do not Own One Piece.**

The Strawhats eyes widen and looked pissed. "This is my fault. If only I knew that they were planing on using alcohol to increase the flames, this never would have happened." Blaze said apologetically to the rest of the crew.

"Your damn right it's your fault scale for brains." Sanji yelled. "Thanks to your miscalulation, Nami-Swan and Robin-Chan are caught!"

"Hey you damn cook. He didn't know that they were going to use a tactic like that, so stop beating the guy." Zoro said walking up to Sanji.

"You don't know how-" before could utter another word, Zoro grab him by the shirt and slightly picked him up in the air.

"I know how you feel. I'm the one who is the most angry. Robin and Nami have been kidnapped by those fucking basturds of a clan. And we are going to save them." Zoro said though gritted teeth as he put him down.

Luffy stood there silent, right next to Chopper. "Zoro's right, we will save them. No one from my crew gets left behind." Luffy said getting out and exiting the though the door and lowering his strewhat. "Now lets kick some ass!"

Everyone cheered and left out of the sickbay and to the grassy lawn deck. Chopper also made it out on the lawn, even if he is injured. "Oi, Chopper are you going to be alright," Ussop asked looking concerned. "I mean tougths wounds look serious."

"Don't worry about me, rescuing Nami and Robin is more important." Chopper said walking a little sluggish. "Besides, these wounds are not that serious."

"Alright, but don't overdo yourself." Said Ussop then turning around to the others. "So Blaze, how should we attack?"

"Wait you want me to plain out how we should attack the Takeda, even if I made an error?" Blaze asked looking confused.

"Of corse bro, you acted super fast and saved a lot of people with your orders." Franky said patting him on the back. "So stop beating yourself up, this isn't the first time one of us get kidnapped, or get stuck in a cell."

Blaze looked up at everyone and all of them felt confident that he could make a great plain. "Your right, I can't feel sorry for myself. I am going to be the World Emperor, so I don't want everyone to think that I'm weak."

"So what's the plain your highness." Sanji said lighting up a cigarette.

"I'm guessing that since they took Nami and Robin, they know that we will come after them" Blaze thinking aloud. "So Takeda castle should be heavily guarded,so they would send all of their men. Also the girls would probably be in an underground jail or dungeon. But there would be more then one."

"So it would be like that prison Island that I went to get Ace?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, something like Impel Down, but smaller." Blaze said. "Most likely they would be at the very bottom and the Takeda family would be guarding them on the way down. Me and Zoro saw a guy with black and orange hair, I believe his name was Tora, but he didn't fight us."

"I saw a guy with black and orange hair too, he was carrying Nami and Robin." Chopper said. "I was fighting him for only a few seconds and he dodge all my moves and knocked me out. But there was something strange."

"What do you mean by strange, Chopper-san?" Brook asked.

"When I look, while fighting, They had seastone handcuffs on them. But he didn't want the cuffs touching his skin or parts that are vulnerable."

"So he's a devil fruit user." Zoro said clenching his swords.

"But how can he hold the cuffs, if he put them on Nami and Robin?" Ussop asked.

"I don't know if this will help,but he looked like he had some kind of heavy gauntlets on." Chopper mentioned.

"Heavy gauntlets?" Blaze said thinking out loud. "I think that those gauntlets are what keeping him from losing his energy and are able to use his devil fruit powers."

"That's ridiculous. How can gauntlets making a devil fruit user still have their powers?" Zoro asked thinking this is a waste of time.

"I don't know, those gauntlets sound like an oven mitt and the seastone are like the fire." Sanji taking a puff from his cigarette. "So they may have other equipment like that in the castle and it could come in handy."

"We'll talk about the equipment later. For now lets figure out a plan." Blaze said cooly.

"LETS JUST KICK THEIR ASS!" Luffy shouted raising both arms up.

"It doesn't work like that you idiot!" Usopp, Sanji and Zoro said hitting him on the head.

"Sorry" Luffy said rubbing his head.

"Anyway, I guess we have no other choice but to attack from the front." Blaze said. "I know I can fly, but I can't carry everyone from the air, I'll be an easy target."

"What about form the sides or the back?" Ussop asked.

"That will be heavily guarded too." Blaze answered. 'This is one though opponent, they have an advantage. There has to be something that we can do.' As he was thinking, a droplet of water fell on his head. He wiped his head so that the droplet gets washed some parts of his raven hair. 'Too bad Nami made all these rain clouds for nothing. Wait rain clouds.' Blaze looked at the sky and noticed that Nami's rain clouds were still above the island. Blaze showed a slight smirk from his lips. "I know how to save the girls."

"What? How?" Everyone asked.

"There's no time to explain everything. You guys start heading for the castle, it's north from here, I'll meet you there inside." Blaze said going to full dragon mode and flying into the air.

"We better go and do what he says." Zoro sighed and getting off the ship.

"Wait, do you know where the castle even is you shitty swordsmen!" Sanji yelling after him.

"Who cares. Now lets just get to the castle." Zoro said walking in a fast pace.

Sanji sighed and ran right behind him. The rest of the Strawhats left the Sunny and headed out north to where Takeda castle was.

Going back three hours ago, Tora was near the gates of Takeda castle. "Oi, Open up the damn gate!" He shouted up at the men that were guarding the gate. The solider open up the gates as Tora step in and started to close them when he was fully inside. The Takeda troops greeted him and slightly bowed to him for a succeeded mission.

Tora walked right in the entrance of the castle entrance and into the conversation room he and his brothers discuss things. "Shingen! Hoyuki, I'm back!" He said.

Shingen and Hoyuki were in their chairs looking right at their brother. Shingen stood up, walking to his younger brother. "I see that the mission was a success." He said looking at the unconscious Robin and Nami.

"Yeah these two were nothing, and some mammal with large muscles and a small head try to hit me, but he was nothing too." Tora said throwing to girls on the floor.

As soon as they both hit the floor, Nami and Robin woke up from their unconscious state. "What happened? Were are we?" Nami said looking around.

"We meet again hot stuff." Hoyuki said getting out of his chair and walking towards her.

"Hey your that asshole who attacked me and Robin that other day!" Nami said furiously.

"You got that right, and who you calling an asshole you bitch." Hoyuki shouted.

"Nami, whats with all the commotion?" Robin asked looking at her friend.

"This loud mouth here." Nami said nudging her head towards Hoyuki

"What did you call me." Hoyuki gritting his teeth.

"That enough, don't even waste your breath." Shingen said calmly. "We will take the prisoners to level three then we will wait for the rest of the Strawhats so that we can hand them over to the World Government. Hearing how they always run straight into the front door, should be easy."

"So you're the leader of this group I presume." Robin asked not showing any emotion.

"Indeed I am." Shingen said fanning himself. "But I have no time to talk, lets put them in level three." He said to Tora.

"Right." Tora grabbing them both by the hair and dragging them.

"Ow, careful you bastard!" Nami yell as she felt pain in her skull.

"Never knew the Takeda were such caveman." Robin said jokey with a serious face on.

"Shut up. Bro, can we tie their mouths up along with them getting in the cells of level three?" Tora sighed as he dragged them.

"No. Let them talk among each other while they are in their cell." Shingen said walking in front of him.

The five of them soon reach a large door. Shingen pulled out a key and unlocked the door that lead to a basement. Tora went in first, while dragging the girls. Then came Hoyuki and lastly Shingen. As they went down the steps, they came across jails cells with people in them. Some looked like criminals, others looked like civilians. The prisoners were all shouting either they were begging or shouting curses. At the end of the hallway, there was another set of stairs going downwards.

When they went down the second set of stairs there was another prison room, but this one were looked like an evil looking forest. The persion cells looked were like any other cells, but they vines and black tree roots digging into them. Large animals past around like guard dogs around the the jail cells.

After a long walk, they find another set of stairs going down. When reaching to the bottom, the whole place looked like a giant mine. The cells of the walls were dung into and cell bars was put in them. Gems of all kinds were collected, some still imbeded in the walls, celling and floors. Some of the prisoners were working where digging for the gems, while others were in there cells.

"There put them in that cell over there." Shingen opening a cell.

Tora did as he were told and toss them right in and took Nami's Clima tact. "Hope you enjoyed your stay, it will be your last." He laughed as the three Takeda brothers walked away.

"I hope the guys come soon." Nami said sitting on the stone cold floor.

"They will come, this isn't the first time we were held captured." Robin sitting next to her. "They always come though."

"Yeah, you know Luffy, When one of us gets hurt." Nami sighing.

"I know." Said Robin. "And you know how Zorro's going to leave no one alive."

"That's because he loves you and doesn't want anyone to touch you." Nami said. "So what happen last night between the two of you?"

"We just talk for a bit and made out." Robin said. 'I can't tell her about his past. It will make me look bad.'

"So, what did you talk about?" Nami asked.

"Just about how we care for each other." Robin said putting on the fake smile.

"Robin, I knew you for two years now, so I know that your lying." Nami not falling for it. "Now tell me what really went on up there."

'I should have known that wouldn't work.' Robin sighed. "Ok, we didn't had a conversation, me and Zoro...had sex." She said which made Nami gasp.

"You to actually did it!?" Nami yelling the question out loud. Robin nodded in her response. "So how was it? Was he gentle or did he go rough? What was he from one to ten? Was he your first? How big was he?"

"He was great. He went gentle at first but later got a little rougher. Ten, he was my first and real big." Robin answered them all.

"Wow, this is a new side of Zoro I'm hearing." Nami laughed.

"Yes it is." Robin laughed her. "But there is one thing I was wondering."

"And what's that?" Nami asked.

"I actually wanted to do this after the mission, but seeing as thought we got captured I might have to do it after we get rescued." Robin said with a calm collective voice.

"What are you saying Robin?" Nami asked confused.

"Nami, I wanted to check myself so see if I was pregnant or not." Robin finally said.

Nami looked shocked and dumbfounded as her jaw dropped. "P-P-P-PREGNANT!?" She said finding her voice. "Robin, neither of you had any protection and you were going to check yourself?!"

"Well I'm not sure yet." Robin said calmly.

"But aren't you a little worried? If you have a child, it could be dangerous for one. We are pirates after all." Nami making a valid point.

"I am a worried. I just don't want it happening like me and my mother." Robin said curled up against the wall. "I don't want them to be in danger or to be away from me and Zoro. I don't want either of those things." She said near the breack of tears.

"Robin." Nami said coming close to her. "I understand. You want to see them, but you also want to protect them from harm. We'll help you. Me, Luffy, Brook, Chopper, Ussop, Frankly, Sanji and Blaze will help you and Zoro rise a child, if you have one." She said giving her more comfort.

"Thanks Nami." Robin said feeling better. "But let's do everything after we're saved."

"Yeah, They should be here anytime." Nami hoping they will come quick.

The three Takeda brothers soon reached the top of the first floor. Shingen was the last one out and locked the door behind him. "Now, are the troops ready?" He asked his two younger brothers.

"Already a head of you." Hoyuki said. "I was able to tell everyone, once Tora was inside, that they should prepare for an attack. Front, rear, sides and above are prepared."

"Yeah, so you don't have to worry about a thing Shingen." Tora said removing his gauntlets. "These things really know how to keep our devil fruit powers in check. Though they are a pain in the neck sometimes."

"You should be glade you have them." Shingen said point Tora with his fan. Without them, you wouldn't be having that ability to hold seastone."

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'm just saying that all." Tora putting on a sour face. He went to a table, put down the Clima Tact, and put on some claw weapons on both hands. A few hours later an emergency call from the transponder snail. "Hello?" Tora asked while Hoyuki and Shingen listened.

"MY LORDS WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, THE STRAW HATS ARE ATTACKING!" A solider yelled.

"What!? How did this happen!?" Tora asked.

"I'M NOT SURE SIR, ALL OF A SUDDEN A THICK MIST, THEN A BEAST ATTACK US, AND FINALLY THE STRAW HATS ATTACK THE MEN IN THE MIST." The solider responded. "NO DON'T COM-AHHHHH" Then the connection got cut off.

Tora and the other two Takeda brothers got a little shaken up and confused. "That said there was a thick mist outside, how can that be?"

"I don't know but I think I have an idea." Shingen said walking to the door. "Come now, we must not let them get to the prisoners."

Both Tora and Hoyuki agreed and followed their brother. Once they were ready to go to the prison basement, the door that was in the front of the castle broke into pieces and four shadows were visible. "Were Robin." A shadow said with a demon like look in his eye.

Going back in time a bit, the strawhats were running towards Takeda castle. As they walked in the direction were the castle is suppose to be, a thick mist surrounds the area.

"Oi, where did all this mist come from?" Ussop asked.

"I'll use my nipple lights so we can see better." Franky said rasing his sunglasses from his head.

"Wait Franky, I think it's a part of Blazes plain." Said Sanji. "Knowing him, he came up with this idea."

"Using the mist to hide himself and attack from the inside, to keep the troops occupied, while we break down the door and kills as many troops alone the way. Pretty clever idea." Zoro said putting on his bandanna.

A loud roar was heard in front of them. Soliders screams of fear and orders were also heard.

"What is that thing!"

"Were did it go?!"

"Stand your position men!"

"I think it's a Dragon!"

Luffy and the others run towards the yelling and soon reached the castle gates. Luffy grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Lets go, can't let Blaze have all the fun." Everyone nodded and Luffy went into third gear and punched the gate with his giant fist.

"Took you long enough." Blaze finding them in his human form.

"Would have gotten faster if you didn't make this mist so thick." Zoro said pulling out all three swords and putting Wado in his mouth. "So how did you make this thing any way?"

"I noticed Nami's rain clouds were still up. So I used my fiery breath and my wings to heat and cool off the clouds sson making them decent on the castle and making us get in here easy." Blaze explained. "Now lets take out the small frys and head to the castle."

"Right." Everyone nodding and attacking the troops. Zoro was slicing and dicing men and using the mist to confessed the enemy, Blaze did the same. Luffy using his Gum Gum powers, Sanji kicks, Ussops pellets, Franky's fire arms and cyborg strength, Choppers kung fu point and Brooks ice saber attack and music attacks.

"Luffy, Zoro, Blaze, Sanji. We can handle this guys go where they are holding Nami and Robin!" Ussop said shooting more power full pellets.

The four of them agreed and try to find were the entrance inside the castle while fighting enemy troops. "MY LORDS WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, THE STRAW HATS ARE ATTACKING!" a solider said though a transponder snail. "I'M NOT SURE SIR, ALL OF A SUDDEN A THICK MIST, THEN A BEAST ATTACK US, AND FINALLY THE STRAW HATS ATTACK THE MEN IN THE MIST." Zoro spotted the man and charged at him. "NO DON'T COM-AHHHHH" Then the solider was killed.

"There, I see the entrance." Luffy shouted as they came to a large steel door.

"Ready Blaze?" Zoro asked.

"You bet" Blaze getting Masamune ready.

"108 Calbor Phoenix!"

"Diablo Slash!"

Soon the door broke into pieces and the Takeda were in the hallway. Blaze, Luffy, Sanji and Zoro stood near the front. "Where's Robin?" Zoro asked with a demon look in his eye.

**Cliffhanger! Wow that took a lot out of me. Well the Strawhats made their move, Blaze made a good plain, Zoro became a demon hidden in the mist. Hahaha Zabuza Joke! Ok this is going to be the battle chapters, yes I said battle chapters meaning that the Takeda will be facing the Four most powerful members. Now there are a few things you are wondering. Who will fight who? What are their devil fruit powers? Is Robin really PREGNANT? Well, you will all find out in the later chapters. Please Comment, Rate and Favor. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, I have planed out the story and thinking on the sequel. I'll give you a little detail on it. It will have Zoro Robin in it, But it will mainly focus on Blaze and another Canon character, though I think you know who it is. So please keep the reviews going. For now here is the first fight.**

**I do not own One piece.**

**Chapter 8**

The Three Takeda brothers stepped forward a bit. "Ah we have waited for you." Shingen said smirking. "Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, Bounty of 120,000,000 beris, Strawhat Luffy, Bounty of 400,000,000 beris, Dragon King Bahamut Blaze, Bounty of 800,000,000."

"Blaze your worth that much!?" Luffys jaw dropped.

"Well the guy is the General of the Revolutionary Army and kill Celestial Dragons" Sanji taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Uh...who are you?" Shingen asked looking at Sanji.

"I'm Black Leg Sanji!" looking irritated.

Tora and Hoyuki looked at grabbed the poster near the table and looked at it.

"He must have gotten a face lift?" Hoyuki looking at Sanji and the poster back and forth.

"THAT PICTURE IS NOT ME!" Sanji yelling in anger.

"Easy Sanji they are just getting to you. Now where are our nakama." Blaze ordered.

"Don't worry, you will be joining them in a cell together." Shingen laughed.

"Like Hell." Sanji about to kick him, but Hoyuki block the attack with his spear and flung him to the others.

"Tora, Shingen let me handle these guys, you go on a head and make sure that the prisoners stay in their cells. In case if I fail, then you two take them on." Hoyuki said looking at the Strawhats and clucking his spear.

"They're all yours. Shingen said using shave technique.

"Later bro." Tora saluted using shave too after his older brother.

"Hey, they use the same technique that leopard bastard and his friends used when we recused Robin the first time." Luffy said with a slight dropped jaw.

Hoyuki then remove the bandage around his arm and grabbed another spear. "I heard that you fought Lucci and the rest of CP9, but those guys are weaklings compared to me and my brothers."

"Fine we'll just take you down and got after them." Zoro clenching his swords.

"Oi, Shitty Swordsmen, You, Blaze and Luffy go on ahead." Sanji said getting in front of them. "We don't know how long it will take for us to take this guy down. So to save some time, I'll keep this guy busy."

Zoro smirked at put his swords back into their sheaths. "I own you one."

"Go, I'll catch up with you later." Sanji barked and charged at Hoyuki. Kicking him many times as Luffy and the others went on ahead to find the Nami and Robin.

Hoyuki dodge some of the kicks and used his spears to strike at Sanji to fight back. Both Snaji and Hoyuki attacks effected them both, as their berthing increased and sweat dropped from their body's. Hoyuki smirked and gave a compliment. "Your pretty good. It's been a while since I had a good opponent."

"Not to bad yourself." Sanji said. "But not good enough, Cotelette!" As he hit him in the ribs.

Hoyuki stumbled a bit as a rib broke. "Your going to pay you bastard. Woodpecker Strike!" He thrusted his spears within seconds as blasts struck Sanji. "Flaming Tiger!" His spears turned to flames and slashed Sanji as he bleed from the slash and burned from the fire.

Sanji clenched his wound and took off the burning jacket. "What the hell? A devil fruit user?"

"No, it's a technique called the flames of war. It's a martial art taught by all members of the Takeda Clan. Me and my brothers are the only ones who can use it." Hoyuki getting ready for the next attack.

"Very well, If you want to fight with fire, I will fight fire back. Diable Jambe!" Sanji's legs turned red-hot.

"Now this gets interesting. Flaming Woodpecker Strike!" Hoyuki attacked with fire shoots out of his spears.

"Extra Hachis!" Sanji jumping in the air and sending a barrage of flaming kicks.

Zoro Luffy and Blaze were running around the castle looking for the entrance to the dungeon jail.

"Damn it were is it?!" Zoro shouted looking around the castle killing guards left and right and opening random doors.

"It's gotta be some were in this floor." Luffy sending troops flying.

"I think I see it!" Blaze pointed at a door that had an unlocked lock.

"Great, Lets kick the Takeda's ass and rescue the girls." Zoro said. "One sword style, Lion Strike" unsheathing and sheathing Shusui to cut the door in half. Zoro, Blaze and Luffy saw the entrance to the basement and ran right down. 'I'm coming Robin, just hang in there.'

Sanji and Hoyuki were now attacking each other with fiery attacks. Each of them having burnt marks on their body. Both of them panting, as they were losing energy fast.

"Moon Walk!"

"Sky Walk!"

Snaji's kicks got rapid and Hoyuki's spears got deadly. Both of their attacks hit each others and can bruisted each others body. 'If I don't hurry and beat this guy, he will catch up to the others.' Sanji thought. "Collier"

"Panther Strike!" Hoyuki blocking the attack and was able to stab Sanji in the torso.

Sanji clenched his side and rolls on the floor. "Damn it."

"And here I thought you where going to be a worthy opponent. Oh well, I guess you'll be joining that cute orange haired bitch." Hoyuki rasing his spear to deliver the last blow.

After Sanji heard him said that, he forgot about his pain and kicked the spear off of Hoyuki. He also kicked him in the face, sending him flying a few feet back. "Don't you ever call Nami-Swan a bitch ever again." Sanji taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Ah, looks like I struck a nerve." Hoyuki laughed getting up and coughing a little blood. "What you don't care what happens to the raven haired woman?"

"I Do, but she's in better hands with that mosshead." Sanji walking towards him. "Diable Jambe."

"I'll make this as painless as possible." Hoyuki swinging his spears in a circle. "Fire and Lightening Claw!" Charging while swinging his spears towards Sanji.

Sanji was able to dodge the attack in time and break his spears. "Gigot" as he sents Hoyuki flying in the air. "Sky Walk." As he jumps into the air. "Hells Memories!" Sending a powerful kick to his opponent's head and casting them on fire. Hoyuki lay there on the ground in great pain and a burn marks all over him. Sanji walks away from him as his body starts to weaken. "Looks like I over did it." He soon walked a fast pace to try to caught up with the others.

**Ok That was the first fight, Sanji vs Hoyuki. One Takeda down and two to go and the next one will be of Tora Vs You will find out on the next chapter. Oh and Sorry Of the Chapters are going to be a little shorter, but it's a battle scene and I don't want it to drag on and I don't want the Characters being Mary sue either. This is a tip to all writers who want to write a fanfic, make the Characters, whether they be Good or Bad, get hurt, Bleed, out of breath, or weak. And also make the fight last, but not too long or too short. Well enough of that, Please review, Favor and/or like. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, it's me. First I want to say Happy Birthday to Boa Hancock, whose birthday was September 2nd. And I Also want to thank the new followers who favorite me and my story, I don't want to ask for much, but can the new guys please make a comment. Also I look used a spell check and corrected on some Chapters so you might want to look though them. Well Here it is the next Chapter and fight. **

**I Do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 9**

Zoro, Luffy and Blaze descended down the stairs into the underground dungeon where the girls where held as prisoner. They soon reached the first floor basement were the other prisoners were being held. The guys looked around the cells looking for the girls. "Damn it were are they!?" Zoro shouted in frustration.

"Easy Zoro, they have to be somewhere." Blaze said looking at the cells.

"Excess me, are you three looking for two women: one orange hair and one with raven hair." one of the male prisoners said.

"Yeah, You know were they are?" Luffy coming up to the cage.

"I believe that your friends have been taken to the level three, the mines." The prisoner said. "It's the third basement of the dungeon."

"Thanks a lot." Luffy said running down the hall, to the next floor down. Blaze and Zoro joining him right behind him.

"When you find your friends, help us out of here." The male prisoner yelled down the hall.

The three men ran downstairs to the next floor. "So they are in some place called level three?" This should be a piece of cake." Zoro feeling confident.

"Well, it should be since we passed level one. That only leads two levels left." Said Blaze. "I'm positive that one of the Takeda is on the next level."

"But that there are only two of them ahead and three of us, that so we have the number advantage." Luffy said with a wide grin.

"Have you forgotten that we were out numbered many times Luffy!" Zoro hissed. "Besides that guy said that they are much stronger then CP9, have to be real tough. I hate to say it,but maybe two of us has to work together to fight one of the Takeda brothers."

"Zoro is right, the Takeda are fools. I may have spoiled their plans for a bombardment on us. But we are in their territory, who knows what they have planned for us." Said Blaze.

"Hey I think I see the end of the stairs." Luffy pointed.

"I think I see it too." Blaze squinting. Luffy was right, they did reach the end of the stairway from level one and made it to level two. "So this is level two. Looks like a giant jungle in here."

"Yeah no, kidding." Zoro said looking around

"Tiger Claws!" A shadow shouted that came close to the group, but Zoro and Blaze pulled out their swords in time and blocked the attack. The figure showed itself and it appeared to be Tora, but with a cat-like face and orange hair with black strips on his body with a matching cat-like tail. He had Claws in for hands(Besides the weapons he was using) and sharp teeth"I'm impressed that you manage to block my attack. But you won't be so lucky next time." Tora jumping back.

"So that's your devil fruit powers." Luffy cracking his knuckles.

"You got that right, I ate the Cat-Cat fruit Model Tiger. Plus with the help of Vegapunk" he soon changing his form and appearing as a ten foot tall Tiger. "I can defeat anyone!"

"Bring it." Blaze going to his full dragon mode. "Zoro, Luffy you guys go on ahead. I'll keep this guy occupied."

"You sure you got this guy?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides, tigers and dragons have a... history." Blaze getting ready to counter.

"I like to see you try to get past me." Tora charging at Zoro and Luffy, but was taken down by Blaze.

"Go now! I'll hold him down." Blaze roared. Zoro and Luffy when on ahead to get to the last floor of the dungeon. Blaze breath in some fire and let it loss on Tora. The flames burt some of Tora's face as he struggled, but he scratched Blaze at his chest and made him back away. He spread his wings so he can balance himself during that attack.

Tora got up, shaking the embers off his half burnt face. "I heard that you can change yourself into a dragon, even though you are not a devil fruit user."

"Well I have to thank Vegapunk for that. Giving me the powers of my ancestor." Blaze said cooly.

"Lets see if it wasn't for nothing!" Tora charging at him. "Panther Strike!" Using his four claws.

"Dragon Strike!" Blaze using his claws blocking the attack and slashing at the same time.

Their strikes kept coming one after the other. They each saw an opening and slashed at it. They both roared in pain as the attack the opening. Blaze was attacked for the forehead, hips and right leg while Tora was attack from the left arm, tail and right eye.

"No one ever attacked me like that, expect for Shingen." Tora breathing heavily.

"I'll give you credit, you have some skills." Blaze said. "But I won't let you win."

Tora laughed. "I was going to say the same thing." He gets ready for the next attack. "Lion barrage!" sending a powerful slash.

"Wolf fang!" Blaze unsheathing his sword and cutting the attack in half.

"So you drew your weapon." Tora snarled.

"Yeah, and now I not going to hold back." Blaze said with fire in his eyes.

'He was holding back?' Tora thinking to himself.

"Level two." Blaze concentrating his energy. He soon had more muscles, fangs bigger and sharper and his eyes were even a darker red then before.

Tora now looked a little shaken. But his couldn't show weakness now. 'Ok he's just has a little more muscle now, it's not like it will change anything. I'll just end it before he even thinks on attack me with full power.' He charged at Blaze with his claws surrounded by fire. "Flaming Tiger!" He shouted.

Blaze envied the attack, and struck back with his own powerful attack. "Lightening Dragon Slash!" The attack broke Tora's claw weapons and sent electricity into his body, alone with a slash mark on his chest.

Tora's body was in pain, he couldn't believe the power of that slash, as the electic attack brought pain and numbing in his body. 'So much pain! No wonder why he is called the Right Claw of the Dragon.' Tora though as his body was going numb on him. He soon collapse onto the floor.

Blaze walked up to him as he raised his sword for the last blow. But his attack was interrupted by one of the many large animals that guarded this section of the jail. It attacked Blaze, but was knocked to the other side with a hard thud. "What the hell."

"So you like my pets." Tora laughed. "I collected them from different islands and brought them here as guards." So they know when their master or masters are in trouble and attack them they even attack any escapees."

Soon Blaze was surrounded by giant lions, gorillas, bears, bulls and boars. They all attacked him one by one or in unison. Blaze attacked them either with his swords, claws or breathing fire. They went down easily as they were slashed or burnt to death.

Tora then got up quickly and charged at Blaze with his claws. "Die!" But was pinned down and stabbed into the chest with a powerful Haki attack. Blood spitting out of the Zoan type devil fruit user, as he turned back to normal. Blaze also turns back to his original form. "So...this is it...this is how...I... die." Tora said coughing out some blood.

"You killed, plunder and enslaved many people either they were guilty or not." Blaze standing above him.

"We did all that stuff, so that the name Takeda will be spread throughout the sea feared and praised." Tora said weakly. "But it looks like I will never see that day. Your two friends will be facing Shingan, they will loss."

"They will win." Blaze snapped at him. "They may have a hard time, but they are fighting for something. So they will not lose."

"We shall... see..." Tora saying his last ounce of breath as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Blaze knelled down and shut his eyelids. His injuries were minor but still hurt as he went to the direction of the lower basement. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from behind. Blaze was got ready, but was at ease as he saw that it was Sanji. Then he realized that Sanji was badly injured and ran to him. "Sanji! What the hell happened?"

"Nothing much, just beat the living shit out of that Takeda." Sanji said dragging his feet and almost collapse until Blaze caught him.

"You should have stayed where you were until the others reached you and Chopper could treat your wounds." Blaze said.

"Sorry, But I can't stand around while two beautiful women are in trouble." Sanji almost lighting a cigarette but was snatched by Blaze.

"First I would appreciate it of you didn't smoke in my face. Second, we will go together, though I can't fly all the way down due to me using to much of my energy." Blaze said putting one of Sanji's arms around his neck and resting on his shoulder, then dragged him down the next set of stairs where they will be meeting Zoro and Luffy and of course the leader of the Takeda clan.

**Ok I think this is a good time to end it here. Well what do you think of that fight? Next Chapter is, of course, Luffy and Zoro Vs Shingen. And this one will probably be a big battle. So Read, Review, and you can also PM me on stuff if you have any questions. Well Until next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys, I don't have much to say here so I want to get this off of my chest. I think I know what the Will of D is, or at least a part of it. I know, it's too early to say what it is and that it's the first half of the series. But I think I have an idea, so if you want to discuss it, then please PM me cause I do not want to show spoilers. So keep reading this story and the manga and watch the show, weather it be in Japanese or English and not the 4kids dubs. Anyway here is the chapter.**

**Also On a side note The English dubbing for Brook will be voiced by Ian Sinclair, If you guys haven't seen the trailer yet, I say go see it If you want to compare it. But the Guy did an awesome job, He even did the laugh perfect.  
**

**Chapter 10**

Zoro and Luffy ran down the stairs as fast as they can to reach the last floor to save their nakama.

"Oi Luffy, remember, we show no mercy to this guy up ahead." Zoro stated. "He is the mastermind behind all this. So what ever this guy is planing, he's a few steps ahead of us."

"Right" Luffy agreeing. "I won't hold back, I'll give it everything I got."

"I know you will captain." Zoro complimented. 'Robin, I'm almost there, so hang on!'

They kept running until they reached the very bottom and into the mine dungeon. They both looked around, as well as being cautious, for the girls. They checked each cell in the floor, until they finally see them.

"Nami, Robin there you are!" Luffy shouted and running towards them.

"Wait Luffy!" Nami shouted to him, but it was too late as a powerful wind sent him flying and hitting the ground hard.

""What the Hell!?" Said Luffy as he was getting up.

"Ah so Hoyuki and Tora are busy or they got defeated by you." Shingen said coming out of the shadows. "But since I don't see the other two, I suspect that they are fighting my brothers."

"Yeah, because all four against one would just be less fun." Zoro smirked. as he drew Wado.

"So it seems." Shingen fanning himself.

"36 Caliber Phoenix!"

"Woodpecker wind!" Shingen shouted as he swung his fan and made a small whirlwind that reduced Zoro's attack into nothing.

'What?' Zoro though as he saw his attack become reduced.

"I see you're a little shocked. It's because I ate the Gust-Gust fruit, I can control the wind." Shingen smirked. "Now Lion Hurricane!" He swung his fan even harder as the wind increase and hitting Zoro very hard as it send him in the air and doing heavy damage to his body.

"Zoro!" Robin cried.

Zoro broke free from the attack and landed on the ground of his feet. He started to cough out some blood and his body started to weaken a bit. 'Looks like I'll be pushing my limit.' he though to himself as he put Wado in his mouth and drew both Kitetsu and Shusui.

Luffy walked next to Zoro, as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm really going to kick your ass. Second Gear."

"Go right ahead strawhat, try to hit me." Mocked Shingen as he place himself.

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" Luffy throwing a punch, but Shingen dodged it as luffy hit the wall. All of a sudden, Luffy felt weak for a moment and knees on the ground. "What? Why do I feel so weak?"

"What do you mean weak?" Zoro asked. "You shouldn't feel weak unless..."

"Unless you touched Sea Preism Stone." Shingen finishing what Zoro was about to say. "And the answer is yes, this whole cave is make of the stuff. That's why we keep the high-ranking prisoners held in here, especially devil fruit users. In case of a breakout, they still can't use their powers."

"Well seeing that your unaffected by it, I'm guessing it has to do with that armor you're wearing." Zoro pointing Shusui at him.

Shingen chuckled. "You are indeed right swordsmen. I am wearing is armor that has Sea Protection Stone in it. It protect me from the sea and Sea Preism Stone. So Strawhat can't lay a finger on me."

"Wait, What does he mean?" Luffy asked with a confused look on his face.

"In other words, that armor lets him use his powers and making yours useless." Zoro putting it in short-term for his captain. "I'm also guessing that his armor has the same density as Sea Prism Stone, hard as steel."

"In just a few seconds, you figured all that out. Impressive for the a pirate, as well as a pirate hunter." Shingen said fanning himself.

"A swordsmen must know what his opponent is thinking." Zoro said getting ready to attack once more. "Luffy, I still want you to fight alongside me, but don't get in my way."

"Alright, I get it. But I still want to kick his ass." Luffy fixing his hat and using the Armament Haki. "Gum Gum Bullet!" As he try to land a punch on Shingen. But again, Shingen dodges it with Observation Haki. "Gum Gum Gatling Gun!"

"It that the base you can do Strawhat? I thought you were better than this?" Mocked Shingen as he keeps on dodging."

"Demon Crow Hunt!" Zoro shouted as he attacked from above.

Just in time, Shingen blocked his attack with his Gunbai Fan. Shingen and Zoro struggled to kill the other one. "Very good attacking me from above while I was distracted. But you have to do better than that! Tigers Flame!" Shingen shouted as his fan was on fire.

Zoro jumped back to avoid the flames and provided to attack again. "Tiger Trap." As he slash the attack breaks Shingen's attack and hits him, but does little damage to him.

"You have to do better than that!" Shingen said. "Flying Cheetah Claws!" As he swung his fan, blades of wind came towards Zoro.

He used his Observation Haki to avoid the attack as well as block them.

"Gum Gum Whip." Luffy stretching his leg, But Shingen quickly grabbed it and slowed the attack down as much as possible and used his brought his elbow down as he broke the bone. "Luffy screamed in pain as he rolled around clutching his leg.

"Luffy, don't push yourself, lets Zoro take this guy!" Cried Nami as small tears ran down her face.

"Nami, it's ok, I'm ok, besides I'm not going to let him hurt you." Luffy said as he stopped rolling on the floor and stood up. The pain in his leg still hurts him, But he had to find a way to beat Shingen. "I won't let you Win!"

"Same goes for me." Says Zoro "One Gorilla, Two Gorilla." As both biceps increased in size. "Two Gorilla Cut!"

Luffy Inflated his arm and used Armament Hiki "Gum Gum Elephant Gun!"

"Too Simple." Shingen said as his fan was on fire. "Time to end this once and for all. "Liger Tornado!" as a giant, flaming tornado hits both Zoro and Luffy. They were both being burnt and cut at the same time as it increased in speed. A few mins later, the tornado died out as both Luffy and Zoro were covered in cuts and burned marks as they fell hard to the ground.

"Luffy!" Nami Screamed.

"Zoro!" Robin cried.

Shingen stood there and laughed in triupmph. "And these two were supose to be super novas? What a joke, such weaklings!"

"Your just a coward! You're the one who is weak!" Robin yelled as hot tears fell down her face.

Her remark made Shingen angary and turn to her. "How dare you! I am Shingen Takeda, Ruler of this Island! I will not lets some woman talk to me like that!" He said a he let released blades of wind at her as it hit her as Robin had a deep cut on her left arm.

"Robin!" Nami cried as she came closer to her.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Robin lied as it hurt alot.

"Don't worry you will feel no pain at all very soon." Shingen said as her released a bigger gust of wind. As it was coming towards Nami and Robin, It was soon destroyed before it reached them. "What? How?!"

In front of Nami and Robin's cell stood Zoro. "Now you die. You attack me, I leave you deeply wounded or killed. Attack my friends, I kill you. But attack my girl, and I send you to hell you mother fucker." He said as an illusion of a giant black three-headed Pitbull Terrier stood behind him.

Shingen was a little shocked up at the illusion. 'What the hell was that? It was probably nothing. I need to kill this bastard here and now.' "Prepare to die Roronora Zoro!" As his fan went was aflame.

"I was about to say the Same thing. Now I'll use my new sword technique on you." As he gripped Kitetsu and Shusui in his hands, as well as Wado in his mouth. "Three Swords Style: Cerberus." The Three headed Dog appeared behind Zoro as he announced the attack. His swords were now surrounded by a black flames.

'It's the illusion I saw before. I can't belive he is calling upon the guard dog of hell. No matter I will defeat him!" Shingen though. "Liger Tornado!" As the flaming tornado summoned once again.

Zoro Chagres into the tornado. As he did so, Cerberus grew bigger in size as it absorbed the strong wind and flames. The black flames around Zoro's swords grew as well. 'Nothing can stop me now.' He though as he attacked Shingen head on. Cerberus roared as it and Zoro attacked Shingen, destroying his armor and making him bleed majorly as the black flames covered him from head to toe. "Cerberus: Shadow Fang!"

Zoro sheath all of his swords and tied his bandanna back on his arm as he saw Shingen, or what was left of him, lying on the ground cut up and burnt to a crisp. He soon walked us to Robin and Nami's cell and cut it down as well as breaking their locks on their cuffs. "You ok?" He asked Robin.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch, it's nothing." Robin smiled. She then hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"Zoro, Luffy!" A voice that sounded a lot like Blaze. As he was coming down the stairs with Sanji, wounded solider style. He noticed that Shingen was laying dead on the cold stone ground. "Guess I missed one hell of a battle."

"Yeah." Was all Zoro said.

"Nami-Swan!" Sanji yelled as If he gained all his energy back as he ran towards her.

Nami went to, what looked like she was doing the same, but pasted him and went to a unconcuious Luffy.

Sanji then fell face down on the floor as tears fell down his face. "First Robin, now Nami. If this is a bad dream, someone please wake me up."

Both Zoro and Blaze released a deep sigh. 'He will never learn.'

"Luffy, please wake up. Wake up you Baka!" Nami shouted as she cried as a few tears. She then press her lips against his.

With in a few minutes, Luffy was starting to open his eyes and was soon gasping for air. "What happen?" He asked as he looked around collecting his thoughts. He then noticed Nami was next to him crying. "Nami, are you ok? Did that bastard hurt you? I'll kill him!"

Nami hugged him with a smile on her face, as tears still ran down her face. "You Baka, I'm glade your ok."

Luffy then hugged her back and looked at her dark brown eyes. "I'm sorry I made you worried."

"Luffy..." Nami said as she kissed him and he kissed back.

"Now this is a nightmare, please wake me up!" Sanji yelled.

'Way too kill the mood.' Blaze thought. "Well mission accomplished. Now The Takeda will bother no body on this Island." Blaze said as everyone nodded in agreement. "Let head back to the ship." He said walking upstairs.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Said Zoro as he lifted Robin up bridal style and walked upstairs, by Robin directing him.

Luffy let Nami rid him piggyback style. While Sanji was dragging his feet up the stairs.

A few minutes later they were fully up to the stairs and into the ground floor, were Chopper, Ussop, who was holding Nami's Climatacts, Franky and Brook were waiting for them with a tied up Hoyuki with Sea stone Prisom handcuffs and chains on.

"Nami, Robin!" Chopper cried with excitement. Then he saw the cut on Robin's left arm and panicked. "Your arm, quick someone call a doctor!"

"You're a doctor." Ussop reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Chopper remembered. "Zoro can you put her down, so I can take a look." Zoro did as he was told and genially set her down. Chopper examined Robin's wound carefully. "It's nothing too major, but you need to blood to receive blood."

"I'm fine, besides the others are much badly injured then I am." Said Robin.

"Chopper will treat all of us once we get back to the ship." Blaze said as he was heading out. "The Sickbay would be better, don't you think?"

Everyone agreed and headed back.

"Hold on what are we going to do with this guy tied up?" Franky asked.

"That's a good question, I mean we know if we just leave him here, he'll escape somehow." Ussop putting a hand under his chin.

Without a second passed, Blaze lifted him by the collar and put him on his shoulder. "We'll give him to the town, after that, they can do what ever they want to him."

"Sounds good to me." Luffy said with his signature grin on his face.

"All right, I'll be back at the ship shortly. I'm going to deliver this guy to the town." Blaze said as he walked out of the castle.

The others did the same as they was greeted with cheers and calling the Strewhats heroes.

"Oi! Don't call us heroes, I want all the Meat!" Luffy Snapped.

"And I want all the Sake!" Zoro yelled.

"But you will always be my hero." Robin and Nami said to their men.

Zoro and Luffy's cheeks were a slight pink but they didn't show it. They walked their way as the cheers got louder and louder until they reached the Sunny. There Chopper treated everyone on board. Blaze came back a few mins ago and was the last to be treated.

The next few days, everything felt like a ordenary day. Luffy was sitting on his favorite spot on the ship. Sanji making lunch, Chopper making a few rumble ball, Ussop and Franky making that piano for Brook, as he plays Binks Sake on his violin, Zoro and Blaze practice with their swordsmenship with each other, and Nami and Robin went out shopping, as the town was being rebuilt.

While Nami and Robin were done finishing their Cloth shopping, Robin decided to stop by a store that had pregnancy tests strips.

"Robin are sure your pregnant?" Nami asked looking a little concerned.

"Yes." Robin responded after buying the strips. "I avoid drinking coffee, ate a little more than usual, and I was throwing up a little. So I do want to check myself."

"Alright, If you put it that way." Said Nami as she was walking with the archaeologist.

"How's your relationship with the captain?" Robin asked.

"Uh...It's getting there, we've spent some times together." Nami said blushing. "He shows how much he cares for me, I get mad at him sometimes for stupid things, but I lean-to deal with it. So how is Zoro?"

"He's doing great. We spend the watch together, when it's one of our shifts." Robin smirked as they walked back to the ship together. Once on the Ship, Luffy was the one that greeted them.

"Nami, Robin how was your shopping today?" Luffy jumping right in front of them.

"It was good, the people gave us a half off price." Nami said.

"Maybe they'll give us a lot of meat for free." Luffy said with a grin on his face.

"Don't get carried away." Nami said calmly while Luffy received a bump on his head. "Later Robin." Nami said giving a wink as she dragged Luffy into the girls bedroom.

'Well it's a better time then never.' Robin though to herself as she went into the bathroom, locked the door and took out the pregnancy test strip. "Easy to use in just five minutes. Take a urine sample, dip it in the maximus." Robin reading the instructions. "Two lines is positive, one line is negative." Robin took a sample and begin the process. After waiting five minutes, the strip had two lines on it. Robin was a little happy and yet a little sad at the same time. "Well now I will have to explain it to Zoro."

**Cliffhanger! Yep Robin is pregnant and Nami and Luffy are together. Now just to let you guys know, I had a conflict on whether or not to get Robin pregnant. Well I finally decided to go with it. Anyway, what do you think on Zoro's new attack? I called it Cerberus, because three swords = Three heads, anyway you get point. **

**For those of you who don't know who Cerberus is, I'll gladely fill you in on a little history/mythology lesson. Cerberus is said to be the Guard Dog of hell in Greek and Roman mythology. And his job is to perevt people from leaving hell.**

**Well the story is closing to an end soon so it might be next Chapter. Read, Review, Follow, ect. Until next time everyone. Have a great day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys it's me, Sorry if i'm a little late but I had stuff to do and writers block on this Chapter of the story. So enjoy.**

**I do not Own One Piece.**

**Chapter 11**

Blaze and Zoro were training with each other, using their swords against each other. Their swords clashed with one another. They prodicted the others movement. Soon both of their swords were at each others neck. They smirked at each other as they sheath their swords.

"Looks like another drew." Zoro remarked.

"Yeah looks like it." Said Blaze.

Then the door to the hatch opened to see that it was Robin standing at the entrance.

"Oh hey Robin, what's up." Blaze noticing her.

"actually there is something I need to discuss with Zoro." Robin said with calm tone. "Blaze can you please leave us alone for a while."

"Um, sure. I don't mind." Blaze walking to the hatch and jumping down from it.

"Is everything alright, Robin?" Zoro asked looking concerned for his girlfriend.

"Well yes and no." Robin approaching him. "You might want to sit down for what I have to say."

Zoro did as he was told and sat on the bench. Robin sat down next to him. "So what is it you want me to talk about? I'm not in trouble am I?"

Robin shook her head. "No it's nothing like that, but it is important."

"Alright, than just tell me. Robin you know I'm here for you." Zoro said putting his hands on hers.

Robin took a deep breath. "Alright, Zoro." She pause for a moment and then put her hands on top of his. "I'm pregnant."

Zoro was speechless. His eyes widen and his facial expression looked shocked. "Wait... you mean that...I'm"

Robin nodded and spoke before Zoro could finish. "Your gonna be a father and I'm going to be a mother."

"Wow, I'm glade you told me to sit down." Zoro still in shock. "I mean, I'm glade we're going to have a child together, but I'm a little nervous as well."

"I feel the same way, I don't want our child to have to be in danger on our journey, yet I don't want to leave it on an island not knowing who were are." Robin said with a sadden face.

Zoro took his hands off her and cupped her face. "Hey, look at me. I promise I'm going to protect you and the kid. We're not alone either. We got the others helping us. I'm sure they will support us all the way, while on our journey with the kid. No matter what happens."

Robin felt a little better now. As she smiled and brought her face close to his, as their noses touched each others. "Thanks, I actually needed that."

"Hey no problem." Said Zoro as he kissed her and she kissed back. The kiss lasted a little over five minutes until they separated. Robin then started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, having a child is reminding me of that time in waters 7." Robin giggled.

" What are you talk-" Zoro then blushed a very deep crimson as he realized what she was talking about. "Oi! don't remind me of that, woman!"

"I'm kidding with you." Robin still giggling. "But it's nice that we are going to have a child together."

"Yeah" Zoro wrapping his arm around her. "Guess we'll be thinking of names now and later for the next eight to nine month."

Robin nodded in agreement. "If it's a boy, I want him to look like you, but with my eyes. If it's a girl, I want her to have either of our eyes, my nose, your smile, my hair, with a highlight of yours or my mothers."

"Wait, your mothers?" Zoro asked a little confused.

"Her hair was white." Robin explained. She then realized that this was the first time she told someone, even in the strawhats, one of her mothers features. She got a little nervous, but tried not to let it show.

"Wow, Well She might have been older woman." Zoro said. "Now that you mention it. I don't remember you told me about her, beside her dying when you where eight."

"It's a tough subject to talk about." Says Robin. "It's kind of like how you told me about Kuina the other day."

"Well I have time." Said Zoro. "I won't push it but I do want to know about where you came from."

"Alright. I'll tell you since you told me your past." Robin taking another breather, then speaking again. "It all happen on my hometown Ohara. My mother set out to sea, when I was two years old, to find the Poneglyphs and to find the true history. Growing up, I lived with my aunt, uncle and my cousin. I had it rough though, my aunt would treat me poorly. I hardly had any friends, the kids would call me a monster because of my devil fruit powers."

"Hmmm, well I knew you had it rough, but I didn't know you had it that rough." Zoro looking a bit shocked.

Robin then continued. "I mostly read a book or two, so I go to the library, because my only friends were the scholars on the island and Saul."

"Saul?" Zoro asked.

"His full name was Jaguar D. Saul. He was a giant that was washed up on shore." Robin explained. "He was once a vice-admiral in the marines, but left and help free my mother escape the island, after four days, he soon realized that he was on Ohara and who my mother was, he warned me about the marines and the world government were going to use a buster call, but it was too late. My mother returned from the island to warn everyone as well, but she and the others scholars died by the hands of the marines on the island. Saul attacked the marines just to protect me and destroyed several marine ships and was soon stopped by Aokiji. I was about to broad the evacuation ship, until one of the marine ships destroyed it, killing everyone on broad."

"What!" Zoro completely shocked and slightly angry. "So the marines would sink that low huh."

"After witnessing that attack, Saul tried to carried off the island but Aokiji froze him. Before he was completely frozen, he told me to escape and someday I would find friends." Robin finishing her past story. "After that, Aokiji let me go, I was on the run for twenty years, met Crocodile and then I joined you and the crew."

"And now you have the friends you wanted." Zoro said.

"No. I have the friends I wanted and the man of my dreams. As well as the child that we will raise together." Robin correcting him.

"Yeah, your right." Zoro agreeing as he embarrassed her. "So when will we tell the others?"

"How about after lunch." Robin said plainly.

"Hey, lunch is ready!" Sanji yelling thought out the ship.

'Perfect timing.' Zoro though to himself. He stood up and grabbed Robins hand. "Lets go before Luffy decides to eat everything."

"I wouldn't worry about him that much." Robin smirked as she walked down the ladder first.

Zoro got confused. 'What does she mean by that?' He asked himself as he was coming down to the lawn deck.

Everyone, expect Nami and Luffy, were at the kitchen getting ready to eat the seafood Sanji made.

"Where is Nami and Luffy?" Chopper looking around the table.

"Probably making out somewhere." Blaze said before he took a bite of shrimp.

"Oi, scale for brains, shut the hell up." Sanji as he gritted his teeth. As soon as he finished passing out everything. The captain and the navigator came in. Luffy was covered with lipstick marks and bite marks all over his neck, chest and everywhere else. Nami was walking a little slower than usual as she got to her seat. Her legs got a little shaky when she got to her chair.

Almost everybody knew what happen, but didn't want to say anything because Nami might kill them or even worst, They will have to own her beris that will pass their bounties. Everyone was sitting at the table as they talked among each other and they ate. Luffy was trying to steal as much food from everyone, but failed.

Once everyone was full, Robin spoke up and got everyone's attention. "I have so news everyone. We will be having a new crew mate."

"Really? Who is it?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know?" Robin said.

"You don't know? What kind of answer is that?" Luffy dumbfounded.

"That's right, because our new crew mate will be joining us in the next eight months." Robin annouched.

"Eight month?" Blaze asked. Then in a minute, he realized what she meant. "Robin-"

Robin raised her hand to him and nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnant, and me and Zoro are going to be parents."

With that said almost everybody on the ship had their jaws dropped, Brook's fell right off and hit the floor.

"Congratulations!" Nami hugging her best friend.

"Congratulations Zoro bro." Franky said giving a thumbs up.

"Hey Mosshead, don't go breaking her heart and abandon the kid." Sanji Warning Zoro.

"Shut up, like I would do something like that." Zoro countered. When Sanji was about to smoke, Zoro stopped him just in time. "And of your going to smoke, take it outside, Don't want the baby to have any problems. It's better I kick your ass then Robin kicking yours."

"Yeah, good point." Sanji said getting up and excusing himself.

"So are you going to have a boy or a girl?" Chopper asked innocently.

"I don't know yet. I just found out today." Robin answering the doctor's question.

"Well what are you hoping for?" Ussop asked.

"I'm still loving my child weather be a boy or girl." Robin smiled.

"Yohohohoho, I want to congratulate you both as well, Zoro-San, Robin-San. When your little one is born, I will do everything in my power to help." Brook said.

"That goes double for me." Blaze stood up. "So you two plan on getting married before the baby is born?"

"Hmm that is a good question." Zoro responded.

"Well I do hope that the ring is a blue diamond." Robin said a bit sarcastic.

"Those are expensive!" Zoro yelled out, then everyone laughed.

"I'm kidding, but I will be shocked if you did get on." Robin holding her breath.

Zoro smirked inside. ' I'll get you your ring you don't have to worry.'

"Well, we'll leave you two along and congratulations." Nami said as she walk out the door, and everyone,besides Robin and Zoro, following right behind her.

"So,what should we do?" Zoro asked.

"How about a nice bath together." Robin said with a sly smile on her face.

Zoro's face became scarlet. "W-Why together?"

"Well." Robin said with a thinking face. "You always bathe once a week and I do what you to be more clean. Plus it might be fun."

"Alright, lets get it over with." Zoro sighs in defeat as Robin let him to the bathroom, so they can bathe together.

**Ok I have to stop here, I don't know when the next update will be, because of stuff coming up. But I will tell you that this story will be ending soon, However their is a sequel. So don't worry. I do know how it will end but doing it word from word is the problem. So until next time.**


End file.
